


Der Ruf des Phönix

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Geschäft, Hogsmeade, M/M, Schlangen, phonix
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Zwei Jahre war Harry auf Weltreise gewesen, nun kehrt er nach Hause zurück. Und er hat nicht nur eine Geschäftsidee im Gepäck, sondern auch eine ganz besondere Freundin... und deren dunkles Geheimnis.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback, Severus/OC
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter betrat den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade und blickte sehr nachdenklich auf seine goldene Taschenuhr, natürlich war er pünktlich angekommen. Niemals würde der Hogwarts Express, der mittlerweile täglich fuhr, zu spät an seinem Ziel eintreffen. Trotzdem neigte der junge Mann dazu öfters auf seine Uhr zu schauen, besonders dann wenn er zusätzlich auch noch etwas erwartete.  
Aber es war noch ein wenig Zeit, und so schnappte er sich seinen Koffer und zog ihn Hogsmeade entgegen. Dabei fiel sein Blick nach Oben, zur Schule hoch, es war Herbst und gerade nahmen wohl alle ihr Abendessen ein. Er hatte Hogwarts das letzte mal vor zwei Jahren gesehen und war seitdem nicht mehr in Großbritannien gewesen.  
Gleich nach der Schlacht, gegen Voldemort und seine Mannen, nachdem Harry sich etwas in St. Mungos erholte, hatte er sich sein Geld geschnappt und war auf Weltreise gegangen. Nun war er fast zwanzig Jahre alt und kehrte, um einige Erfahrungen reicher, in seine Heimat zurück. An einen Ort, an den er immer dachte wenn ihn unterwegs das Heimweh plagte, der ihm sofort in den Sinn kam als er sich endgültig niederlassen wollte...  
Hogwarts, das war vorbei, er wollte weder lehren, noch anderweitig dort arbeiten, auch wenn das Ministerium so etwas natürlich gern gesehen hätte. Aber in Hogsmeade fühlte er sich genau so wohl und heimisch, er ging die Straße runter, vorbei an den drei Besen, dem Honigtopf, und blieb dann vor einem leeren Ladengeschäft stehen.  
Das hatte er gekauft, das ganze Haus, ein kleines Gebäude aus roten Ziegelsteinen und weißen Fensterläden an der Wohnung über dem Geschäft. Bis vor Kurzem war darin noch ein Juwelier gewesen, aber es lohnte sich nicht teuren Goldschmuck in Hogsmeade anzubieten.  
Dieses Gebäude war nun Harrys Heim, und nicht nur seines, sondern auch das seines Haustiers... nein falsch, das seiner besten Freundin.  
Wieder sah er auf seine Uhr, sie sollte nun wirklich langsam eintreffen...  
Harry holte einen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete damit die Tür zum Ladengeschäft, alles sauber und es gab sogar eine Theke aus dunklem Holz. Sie sah stabil genug aus, Harry zog seinen Koffer in den Raum und stellte ihn erstmal ab.  
Vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut, dass sie noch nicht da war, so konnte er schon mal alles einrichten.  
Der Held der magischen Nation hatte vor einen Laden zu eröffnen, er wollte etwas verkaufen, von dem er sich nicht nur einen guten Profit versprach, sondern was ihm auch selbst sehr viel Spaß machte. Und mit dem er sich besser auskannte als jeder andere Zauberer.  
Er atmete tief durch und öffnete dann seinen Koffer... eigentlich war es wahnsinnig nach Hogsmeade zurück zu kehren. Mit den Weasleys hatte er sich schon vor der Schlacht überworfen, weil er Ginny nicht heiraten wollte, nicht mal verloben... Hermine besuchte er einmal in Australien, aber ihre immer nur kurzen Gespräche fühlten sich kalt, und fast schon einstudiert, an. Als er den Kontinent verließ, schrieb er ihr nicht mehr, der Kontakt brach vollkommen ab.  
Vielleicht war es die Schlacht gewesen, oder einfach das sie sich in Australien ein Leben aufbaute, bei ihren Eltern, mit dem Ziel dort an der magischen Schule als Lehrerin zu arbeiten.  
Aber der Hauptgrund wieso es wahnsinnig war nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, war die Tatsache das Severus Snape der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war. Sie würden aufeinander treffen, das erste mal seit der Schlacht wieder, eine Schlacht in der Harry seinem ehemaligen Lehrer sogar das Leben rettete.  
Und es war nicht abzusehen wie der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister auf den Helden reagierte.  
Harry packte mehrere größere Glaskästen aus, flache Steine die er in die Kästen legte, Pflanzen aus der ganzen Welt, Äste und Kieselsteine. All dies verteilte er in dem Laden, oder in den Glaskästen, und auch wenn es schon langsam dunkel wurde, es machte ihm nichts aus. Zudem musste alles bereit sein, wenn seine besondere Freundin eintraf. Denn die lieferte die „Verkaufsware“, etwas worum er sie bitten musste, sogar bestechen, denn sie war wirklich kein Haustier, mehr eine treue Begleiterin.  
Das war etwas was Harry sehr schnell lernen musste.  
Schmunzelnd hängte er ein Bild aus Ägypten an die Wand und stellte eine Palme darunter. Genau so musste das aussehen, die Einrichtungsgegenstände stammten alle von seinen Reisen, die Glaskästen kaufte er aber am Vortag noch in London.  
Und natürlich erkannte man ihn sofort, es dauerte keine zwei Stunden da hieß es von überall her, dass Harry Potter zurück in Großbritannien war.  
Als er dann am Morgen in den Zug stieg, sah er sein Foto auf jedem Tagespropheten missmutig die Lippen kräuseln. Das war genau das was er machte, als er am Vortag von einem Reporter photographiert wurde.  
Aber er war es auch leid sich gegen all das zu wehren, das musste er ja schon vor der Schlacht jahrelang tun. Sollten sie sich doch das Maul über ihn zerreißen, im Tagespropheten schreiben was sie wollten, er eröffnete seinen Laden und wenn keiner bei ihm kaufte... was er nicht glaubte... dann war es ihm auch egal.  
Er brauchte das Geld eigentlich nicht, sicher wollte er verdienen, aber wenn er doch nichts verkaufte, dann gab es eben keinen Altersruhesitz in Norwegen, sondern „nur“ an der walisischen Südküste.  
„Perfekt“ freute er sich und blickte dann erneut auf seine Taschenuhr. Nun würde sie sicher bald kommen, und mit ihr die „Ware“, Harry trat nach draußen und zauberte ein großes Schild über den Eingang, fast gleichzeitig hörte er ein krächzendes, aber auch glasklares, Rufen.  
„Wunderbar, nur an der Pünktlichkeit müssen wir wirklich noch arbeiten“ bestimmte er und empfing dann den großen, rotgoldenen Phönix mit einem sanften Lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sah kurz, durch einen Spalt, in die Box, welche dem Phönix an die Schwanzfedern gebunden wurde, und die er dann auch davon löste. Vorsichtig ließ er die Box daraufhin in den Laden schweben und achtete dabei absolut konzentriert darauf, dass sie sich auch nicht einen Millimeter zu viel bewegte.  
Erst recht nicht bei der Landung auf dem weinroten Holzboden.  
Diese Ware war zwar nicht zerbrechlich, aber doch empfindlich, allein deswegen hatte er sie auch dem Phönix überlassen.  
Der große, magische Vogel war vor dem Laden gelandet, und legte kurz neugierig den Kopf schief, dann hüpfte er Harry hinterher und dieser schloss die Ladentür mit einem weiteren Zauber.  
Ein Wunder das seine gefiederte Freundin noch nicht von den Hogsmeadern entdeckt wurde, vor der Presse konnte er sie bisher verbergen, aber spätestens bei Eröffnung des Ladens würde sie jeder sehen. Sie bekam eine Sitzstange neben dem Schaufenster, da sie es liebte die Menschen auf der Straße zu beobachten.  
Zwar betrieb Harry bisher noch kein Geschäft, aber kannte seine Freundin schon sehr gut und sie liebte es nicht nur die Menschen zu beobachten, sondern auch ihr Verhalten dabei ausgiebig zu studieren. Und manchmal übernahm sie etwas von diesem Verhalten ein wenig, zum Beispiel auch das Schieflegen des Kopfes.  
Sie war eben von Klein an nur von Menschen umgeben gewesen, und immer noch ein Jungtier, wenn auch ausgewachsen, aber richtig erwachsen wurde sie erst nachdem sie das erste mal verbrannte.  
Harry musste sehr viele Bücher wälzen, um ein guter „Besitzer“ für diesen Phönix zu werden.  
„Ich danke dir dafür, dass du sie her gebracht ist“ nickte er ihr zu und holte dann erstmal eine metallene Sitzstange hervor, stellte sie auf, der Phönix breitete sofort die Flügel aus und segelte darauf. Leise krächzend plüschte sie sich auf der Stange auf und schnäbelte dann erstmal in ihren Bauchfedern herum.  
Harry wandte sich wieder der Box zu und öffnete sie dann vollständig, hervor kamen mehrere durchsichtige Behälter in der lebendige Schlangen hockten und fröhlich zischelten.  
Harry sprach immer noch Parzel und er lernte auf seinen Reisen nicht nur viele verschiedene Schlangen kennen, sondern auch interessierte sich auch immer mehr für sie.  
Und dann hörte er, dass in Hogwarts zukünftig Schlangen als Haustiere erlaubt waren, dass sie immer beliebter wurden, da sie sehr gut auf Wertsachen aufpassen konnten. Harry züchtete nicht selbst, aber er hatte Kontakt zu Züchtern auf der ganzen Welt und kam so an die schönsten Rassen.  
Und vor allem an die gesündesten und besten Züchtungen.  
In dieser Box waren nur kleine Schlangen, Kornnattern, ägyptische Sandboas, Vipern und Kreuzottern, giftig und ungiftig, in vielen natürlichen Farben... von den magisch gefärbten, die man zum Beispiel in der Winkelgasse bekam, hielt Harry nichts. Eine Schlange hatte nicht pink zu sein, nur damit sie zur Wohnungseinrichtung passte. Er verkaufte Qualität, sprach mit jedem Tier und konnte sie so immer an den richtigen Besitzer vermitteln.  
Am Morgen würde noch ein Transport eintreffen, mit einer Anakonda, zwei Königskobras und noch ein paar anderen größeren Tieren. Die kannte er auch schon, er hatte sie persönlich bei den Züchtern ausgesucht. Die Anakonda bekam ihr Terrarium im Schaufenster, damit gleich jeder sah was dieser Laden anbot... dieses Tier kostete dann übrigens tausend Galleonen, Harry würde zukünftig auch nicht für Sonderangebote bekannt sein.  
Und wer sich eine Anakonda dann leisten konnte, der scheute auch nicht davor ihr einmal im Monat ein Wildschwein zu servieren.  
„Du hast sicher Hunger, Grace“ murmelte der junge Mann nachdenklich, er kam noch nicht mal dazu seine Wohnung einzurichten, geschweige denn einzukaufen:  
„Normal hätte ich dir oben nur den Kamin angefeuert und dann hier ausgepackt, aber ich habe selbst auch großen Hunger.“  
Harry gähnte herzhaft, müde war er auch, ob der Metzger noch auf hatte?  
Phönixe fraßen entweder glühende Holzkohle, oder rohes Fleisch, im Grunde waren sie deswegen recht einfach zu halten... aber wenn man selbst das letzte mal in der Winkelgasse etwas hatte und Grace nur auf dem Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel blieb...  
Sie stieß einen leisen Ton aus, Harry sah in die Box und zischelte etwas auf Parzel, daraufhin schloss er sie wieder und die Schlangen darin verstummten.  
Er hatte ihnen gesagt, er würde erst essen und sie dann in ihre Terrarien bringen, und dann auch füttern und mit Wärmesteinen versorgen.  
Sie müssten sich nur noch ein wenig gedulden, und das verstanden sie. Die Schlangen waren alle noch jung und wollten selbst gerne einen guten Besitzer haben, so waren sie von ihren Züchtern erzogen worden, auch wenn diese natürlich kein Parzel sprachen.  
Sie wussten, dass Harry der einzige Mensch war, der Parzel sprach und sie deswegen genau richtig vermitteln konnte. Er achtete nicht nur auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe, sondern auch auf den Charakter von Mensch und Schlange.  
„Vielleicht hat der Metzger noch auf, mir würde eine Salami reichen, oder eine Fleischwurst“ Harry sah zum Schaufenster raus, es war stockdunkel und nur in den Gasthäusern brannte noch Licht:  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, dann esse ich schnell etwas bei Madame Rosmerta... wenn sie die drei Besen noch betreibt. Ansonsten eben beim neuen Wirt... der hoffentlich genauso nett ist.“  
Harry blickte noch einmal auf die Box und wollte dann das Geschäft alleine verlassen, aber im nächsten Moment hockte Grace auf seiner Schulter und wollte mitkommen.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist...“ der junge Mann hielt in seinem Gedanken inne:  
„Aber andererseits, spätestens bei Ladeneröffnung kennt dich eh jeder. Und sicher wird Madame Rosmerta nichts gegen dich haben. Gehen wir.“ Harry verließ mit Grace den Laden, schloss diesen sorgfältig zu und steuerte dann das Gasthaus an.  
Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Grace auf seiner Schulter saß, auch wenn sie schon ein ausgewachsener Phönix war und entsprechend stark ihre Krallen waren. Aber sie passte auch auf, dass sie ihm nicht dabei weh tat, und irgendwie mochte er es sie auf der Schulter zu tragen.  
Harry blieb vor dem Gasthaus stehen, atmete tief durch und trat dann ein. Sofort waren er und Grace das Ereignis des Abends, Madame Rosmerta bewirtete gerade einen Tisch mit fünf Butterbieren, sie war grau geworden, aber sonst hatte sie sich nicht verändert... alle starrten Harry an, dieser wurde deswegen schon ein wenig rot und fragte sich, ob das alles eine gute Idee gewesen war.  
Aber zumindest war keiner da, den er noch von Hogwarts her kannte, nicht mal Filch.  
„Harry“ staunte Rosmerta und stellte die Butterbiere ab, dann kam sie zu ihm:  
„Ich dachte nicht, nachdem ich heute Morgen die Zeitung las, dass du hier auftauchst... und dann mit... Fawkes?“  
„Nein, das ist Grace“ Harry musste lächeln, im Grunde sahen alle Phönixe irgendwie gleich aus, aber Grace war Fawkes schon sehr ähnlich:  
„Wir sind gerade erst angekommen und haben riesigen Hunger.“  
„Dann setzt euch“ komplimentierte Rosmerta den Helden, und seine gefiederte Freundin, zu einem Tisch:  
„Normalerweise erlaube ich Tiere eher selten, aber für Grace können wir eine Ausnahme machen. Auf dem zweiten Blick sieht sie wirklich wie ein weiblicher Fawkes aus. Weißt du... er ist seit der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen worden, sehr seltsam. Vielleicht liegt es an Dumbledore, vielleicht aber auch an etwas anderem, sind ja treue Tiere...“ Sie ging plaudernd weg und fragte Harry nicht einmal nach seinen Wünschen, nur wenig später hatte er ein Butterbier, einen Eintopf und einen Teller mit rohem Wildschweinfleisch vor sich stehen. Letzteres war eindeutig für Grace, er konnte sich denken das die Wirtin auch schon mal so etwas Fawkes servierte und sich deswegen auskannte.  
Die Phönixdame untersuchte den Teller vorsichtig mit dem Schnabel, dann aber verschlang sie das Fleisch so schnell wie Rosmerta gar nicht gucken konnte.  
„Wie bist du an sie gekommen“ fragte die Wirtin neugierig, Harry aber winkte nur ab und probierte den Eintopf.  
Der war heiß, kräftig und lecker, genau das was er gerade gebrauchen konnte.  
„Hat Dumbledore je verraten, wie er an Fawkes kam“ fragte der Held dann lächelnd zurück und Madame Rosmerta schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf:  
„Das ist das kleine Geheimnis von Grace und mir. Und wie man ja weiß, Phönixe haben ihren eigenen Willen und bleiben nur, wenn sie es auch wirklich wollen. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen was in Fawkes vorging, nachdem Dumbledore starb und Hogwarts in der Schlacht fast zerstört wurde. Erst ging sein bester Freund für immer, und dann verlor er sein Zuhause. Aber Phönixe sind auch irgendwie unsterblich, er wird dorthin gegangen sein, wo er wieder glücklich ist... oder es werden kann. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich Grace glücklich mache. Zumindest so sehr, dass sie bei mir bleiben...“ Er unterbrach sich als die Phönixdame ihren Kopf an seinem Arm rieb, woraufhin er noch mehr Fleisch für sie bestellte.  
Rosmerta nickte zustimmend und ging dann weg um eben dieses zu holen.  
„Das ging noch mal gut hier“ murmelte Harry leise und streichelte Grace über die weichen Kopffedern:  
„Hoffentlich ist das ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass es in den nächsten Tagen auch so weiter geht.“


	3. Chapter 3

Mit kleinen Augen und herzhaft gähnend kam Harry am nächsten Morgen die Treppe runter, aus seiner kleinen Wohnung, in das Geschäft hinein. Dort wurde er schon zischelnd von den kleinen Schlangen begrüßt, sie wünschten ihm einen guten Morgen und schienen alle guter Laune zu sein.  
Zusätzlich zu dem Verkaufsraum gab es noch ein Hinterzimmer, dort lagerte er all das Futter, welches in der Regel aus toten Kaninchen, Ratten, Eidechsen, Mäusen und Insekten bestand. Die Züchter gaben keine lebendigen Tiere und das war auch nicht das was die Kunden wollten. Harry hatte nichts dagegen, nur bei Anakondas würde er vorschlagen mindestens alle zwei Monate mal ein lebendiges Kaninchen zu geben. Anakondas mussten sich bewegen, und das taten sie am Besten der Beute hinterher.  
Anakondas... der junge Mann war schlagartig wach, als er durch das Schaufenster eine große Kiste stehen sah, das war seine verdammte Lieferung und sie hatten sie ihm einfach vor die Tür gestellt.  
„Verflucht“ schimpfte er und schloss die Ladentür auf. Die ganze Nacht hatte er die kleinen Schlangen in ihre Terrarien gebracht, Wärmesteine dazu gelegt und Äste hinein gehangen, dann musste er noch seine eigene Wohnung einrichten und war erst um vier Uhr ins Bett gekommen. Eigentlich war er nach vier Stunden Schlaf noch viel zu müde, aber wenn er das sah, hätte er wohl besser schon um sechs Uhr die Kissen verlassen.  
Schnell war er bei der Kiste und öffnete sie etwas, sofort kam ihm ein Schlangenkopf entgegen, das war die Anakonda.  
„Guten Morgen“ zischelte sie ihn an, ein Weibchen mit der wirklich schönsten Färbung, die er je gesehen hatte.  
„Guten Morgen“ zischelte er zurück:  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr hier warten musstet, ich bringe euch jetzt hinein“ er hielt kurz inne:  
„Ach wieso geht ihr nicht selbst hinein, eure Terrarien stehen schon bereit.“ Er öffnete die Kiste ganz und mehrere Tiere glitten hinaus, schlängelten zur Ladentür. Darunter auch eine Albino-Boa, die zwei Königskobras und ein Inland-Taipan.  
Der Taipan war die giftigste Schlange der Welt, stammte aus Australien und dieser schuppige Herr war dazu auch noch besonders stolz auf sich selbst. Da Harry aber mit ihnen allen vor dem Transport gesprochen hatte, griffen sie sich gegenseitig nicht an und schlängelten auch friedlich in das Geschäft hinein.  
Harry würde auf jeden Fall den Taipan und die Kobras nur an Leute verkaufen, die er von Oben bis Unten überprüft hatte. Und ganz sicher nicht an Schüler... wobei, eventuell an Siebtklässler und er sah sich vorher in Hogwarts die Unterbringung an. Das musste er aber dann individuell entscheiden.  
Lächelnd sah er hoch zum Schild „Potter's best Snakes“ und zauberte dann die leere Kiste weg, bevor er seinen Tieren in den Laden folgte.  
Dort half er ihnen in die Terrarien, auch der vier Meter langen Anakonda, welche ins Schaufenster durfte.  
„Wann hast du das letzte mal gefressen“ fragte er sie, er musste unbedingt noch zum Metzger, auch für sich und Grace. Die Phönixdame saß gerade oben in der Wohnung im brennenden Kamin und schlug sich dort mit glühender Holzkohle den Bauch voll, aber spätestens am Abend würde sie wieder nach Fleisch verlangen.  
Und sie konnten ja nicht jeden Tag bei Rosmerta essen, dafür hatte Harry auch nicht so mühsam kochen gelernt.  
„Vor drei Wochen“ zischelte die Anakonda:  
„Er wollte nicht, dass ich mit vollem Magen transportiert werde.“  
„Das ist gut, ich habe jetzt nur ein totes Kaninchen da, möchtest du eines und nächste Woche etwas größeres?“  
„Ja gerne.“  
Harry ging in das Hinterzimmer und kam dann nur wenig später mit mehreren toten, schwebenden Tieren zurück. Die verteilte er nacheinander an die großen Schlangen, die Anakonda bekam das Kaninchen, der Inland-Taipan zwei Ratten.  
„Ein vorzügliches Mahl“ zischelte der sofort, noch mit einem Rattenschwanz aus dem Maul heraus hängend. Harry musste schmunzeln, da kam auch schon Grace runter und hüpfte auf ihre Stange. Sie durfte ihre Flügel im Verkaufsraum nicht ganz ausbreiten, da überall etwas stand, was sie eventuell umwerfen konnte, aber da einigten sie sich schnell.  
Sie verstand die menschliche Sprache sehr gut, so wie auch die meisten Schlangen, aber nur Harry verstand auch was seine zischelnde Ware ihm sagte. Allein deswegen stellte er ein kleines Schild in das Schaufenster, welches verkündete, dass man bei ihm gekaufte Schlangen immer wieder vorbei bringen konnte und er mit ihnen über Bedürfnisse und eventuelle Probleme sprach.  
Sie konnten ihm ja auch sagen, ob sie sich krank fühlten oder was ihnen an dem angebotenen Futter nicht schmeckte, solche Dinge halt.  
Aber es galt wirklich nur für die Schlangen, die bei ihm gekauft wurden, denn er wollte auch nicht jeden Tag hundert fremde Schlangen in seinem Laden haben.  
Erst recht nicht die pinken, silbernen und rot-weiß gestreiften aus der Winkelgasse.  
Mittlerweile tauchten immer mehr Leute vor seinem Geschäft auf, während er noch ein paar Mäuse verteilte, es gab tatsächlich Schlangen die täglich gefüttert werden mussten. Zum Beispiel die Kornnattern die Insekten oder maximal eine Maus bekamen. Sie waren auch die einzigen, die zu zehnt in einem Terrarium hockten und sich recht gut vertrugen, trotzdem wurden auch sie nur einzeln verkauft.  
Harry sah zum Fenster raus, dort hatte sich eine Traube von Menschen versammelt und beobachteten wie Grace sich gerade die Bauchfedern pflegte. Sofort trat der Held an seine gefiederte Freundin heran und befestigte ein „Unverkäuflich“ - Schild an der Sitzstange. Es sollte keiner auf die Idee kommen, Grace würde auch „Ware“ sein. Davon aber einmal abgesehen, hatte er geschworen sie bis zu seinem Tod bei sich zu behalten und vorher musste er dann noch einen geeigneten Nachfolger finden.  
Da hatte sie dann natürlich ein Mitspracherecht, aber Harry rechnete auch damit mindestens hundertdreißig Jahre alt zu werden.  
Die Anakonda verschlang ihr Kaninchen und sah dann zu den Menschen vor dem Schaufenster, im nächsten Moment richtete sie sich etwas auf und präsentierte sich von ihrer Schokoladenseite.  
Die Leute öffneten etwas erschrocken ihre Münder, aber dann schienen sie sich wieder zu beruhigen und beobachteten das schöne Tier, wie es vor ihnen in ihrem Terrarium herum glitt.  
Harry trat daraufhin nach draußen und eröffnete seinen Laden offiziell, begrüßte die Leute freundlich.  
„Ja, ich spreche noch Parzel. Und weil ich Schlangen wirklich liebe, habe ich beschlossen diesen Laden hier zu eröffnen“ erklärte er.  
„Und der Phönix, ist das Fawkes“ fragte ein junger Mann.  
„Nein, das ist Grace. Sie sieht Fawkes nur ähnlich, und ist natürlich nicht zum Verkauf. Sie gehört zu mir. Ich verkaufe Schlangen, die besten Züchtungen aus der ganzen Welt. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr reinkommen und euch die Tiere einmal ansehen.“  
Einige zögerten, überlegten kurz, dann aber folgten doch drei junge Männer dem Helden in den Laden, die anderen gingen ihrer Wege.  
„Hier gibt es gar nicht die vielen Farben, wie in der Winkelgasse“ stellte einer der potentiellen Kunden fest.  
„Nein, ich möchte lieber, dass die Tiere natürlich bleiben. Und dafür habe ich zusätzlich die Lizenz für giftige Schlangen, die hat der in der Winkelgasse nicht, weil er noch zusätzlich Eulen und andere Tiere verkauft“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und ich habe den Vorteil, dass ich meine Schlangen nicht nur bei den besten Züchtern kaufe, sondern auch sie charakterlich passend verkaufen kann. Ich würde selbst eine Kornnatter nicht einfach so hergeben, lieber mache ich keinen Umsatz, als das auch nur ein Tier unglücklich wird.“  
Harry erntete einige erstaunte Blicke, dann wandten sich die Männer dem Inland-Taipan zu, an dessen Terrarium auch einige Warnhinweise angebracht waren.  
„Und bei ihm ist es besonders heikel“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Sein Gift ist so tödlich, dass man nicht mal mehr Zeit hat das Gegengift aus der Hosentasche zu holen. Ich werde auch nicht immer einen haben, aber ich kenne einen Züchter in Australien. Dort sind sie sehr beliebt, wenn es darum geht die Farmen vor Dingos zu beschützen. Er ist schnell und effektiv, und ganz sicher kein Kuscheltier.“  
„Und wunderschön“ nickten die Drei, woraufhin der stolze Schlangenmann sich von seiner besten Seite zeigte und vor den potentiellen Kunden herum tanzte.  
„Aber für Anfänger in Sachen Giftschlange empfehle ich eher eine normale Kobra, oder Vipern. Die sind auch sehr schön, und man kann das Gegengift schnell einnehmen, sollte es zu einem Unfall kommen. Ich verkaufe übrigens auch Gegengifte und natürlich Futtertiere. Die aber nur tot, will man lebendig füttern, kann man mich nach Adressen von Lieferanten fragen.“  
Harry zeigte den Männern noch Kreuzottern und Ringelnattern, dann verabschiedeten sie sich ohne ein Tier gekauft zu haben. Aber einer wollte zumindest seine Freundin fragen, ob die etwas gegen eine Schlange hatte. Das war schon einmal ein Anfang, und selbst wenn sie nichts kauften, sie sprachen sicher mit jemandem über Harrys Laden.  
So kam man auch an Kunden.  
„Niemand hat mich gekauft“ stellte der Taipan etwas traurig fest.  
„Du bist eben sehr speziell, die Anakonda wird auch nicht der Erstbeste kaufen“ nickte Harry ihm zu:  
„Und du willst doch den besten Besitzer für dich, oder?“  
„Die Anakonda ist nicht giftig. Du hast aber auch nur von meinem Gift erzählt, ich würde nie meinen Besitzer beißen.“  
„Die Anakonda muss aber auch regelmäßig gebadet werden. Und du könntest aus Versehen beißen. Ich möchte auch, dass du den besten Besitzer bekommst, jemand der dich liebt so wie du bist und mit dir umgehen kann. Gedulde dich, und solange kümmere ich mich um dich. Mache ich das nicht gut?“  
„Doch natürlich“ zischelte der Taipan:  
„Aber ich hätte nun mal gerne auch jemanden, der mir Morgens über den Kopf streichelt und mir beim Häuten hilft. Und mit mir Verstecken spielt.“  
Harry lachte leise auf, auch so ein stolzer, eitler Schlangenmann konnte verspielt sein. Wäre er nicht so giftig, er wäre genau das richtige Tier für einen Erstklässler. Ein Mädchen, das ihm die Schuppen polierte und unter dem Kleiderschrank nach ihm suchte... aber in diesem Fall war ein Erwachsener wirklich besser.  
„Ich werde so jemanden für dich finden“ versprach Harry und nahm seinen Geldbeutel:  
„Ich muss jetzt erstmal einkaufen“ er wechselte in die normale Sprache zurück:  
„Willst du zum Einkaufen mitkommen, Grace? Ich gehe zum Metzger.“  
Und schon saß sie auf seiner Schulter und er verließ mit ihr den Laden, schloss sorgfältig ab. Er wollte und konnte öffnen wann er Lust dazu hatte, oder es ihm danach war, niemand verbot ihm zwischendurch einkaufen zu gehen oder sich sein Mittagessen zu kochen.  
Harry und Grace gingen zum Metzger rüber und wurden unterwegs von allen Seiten her angestarrt, der junge Mann aber ignorierte es und fragte den Ladeninhaber erstmal ob Grace mit hinein durfte.  
„Solange sie die Flügel nicht ausbreitet, können wir das versuchen“ nickte dieser und Harry betrat mit der gefiederten Dame den Laden:  
„Hast du Heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen, Junge?“  
„Will ich das denn“ Harry kannte den guten Mann noch von früher, er kaufte bei ihm immer für Hedwig ein.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie schreiben du würdest mit deinem Phönix angeben“ der Metzger zeigte ihm den Artikel auf der ersten Seite und Harry seufzte leise auf.  
„Sie haben aber auch keinerlei Ahnung von diesen Vögeln, sie ist weder mein Haustier, noch kann ich sie ständig zuhause lassen. Fawkes war auch immer dann nicht da, wenn er keine Lust hatte bei Dumbledore zu sein. Ich habe ihn, während meiner Schulzeit, vielleicht zehnmal gesehen, und davon nur zweimal in Dumbledores Büro. Wenn Grace sich eingelebt hat, wird sie bestimmt auch oft unterwegs sein, im Wald vielleicht, oder sogar in der Schule, wo auch immer sie hin will... Such dir etwas für die nächsten Tage aus, Grace.“  
Grace sah sofort auf die Auslagen und hüpfte dann auf die Taschenablage vor dem Glas, dann tippte sie mit dem Schnabel da gegen wo ihr bevorzugtes Fleisch lag. Dieses packte der Metzger ein und zauberte auch darauf, machte es so länger haltbar.  
„Sie ist Fawkes wirklich sehr ähnlich, der hat teilweise alleine hier eingekauft. Dumbledore hat ihn mit Geld her geschickt und ich band ihm das Ausgesuchte an die Schwanzfedern“ erzählte der Metzger:  
„Aber das muss sie ja bei dir nicht, du hast deinen Laden gleich gegenüber. Ich hab ihn schon gesehen, Schlangen... sprichst du noch Parzel?“  
„Ja. Und ich ahne schon, dass dies auch bald im Tagespropheten stehen wird.“  
„Gib nichts drauf, und wenn du einen Käfer bei dir rein fliegen siehst, kannst du ihn ja einfangen und an deine Schlangen verfüttern“ grinste der gute Mann breit und Harry suchte sich lachend sein eigenes Fleisch aus.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry war gerade dabei das Terrarium der Kornnattern von deren Hinterlassenschaften zu befreien, da sah er wie einige Schüler nach Hogsmeade kamen. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, es war weder Wochenende, noch fand in der kleinen Stadt irgendein Fest statt. Also durften die doch eigentlich gar nicht die Schule verlassen, höchstens zum See gehen und sich dort etwas abkühlen.  
Es waren aber auch nur Sechst- und Siebtklässler, aus allen Häusern, die fröhlich plaudernd erstmal im Honigtopf einfielen.  
„Vielleicht hat der ein oder andere Interesse an einem neuen Haustier“ schmunzelte der junge Mann und setzte die wuseligen Kornnattern wieder in ihre Behausung.  
Die waren wirklich niedlich, aber würde sich Harry zum Beispiel selbst eine Schlange anschaffen, dann müsste es schon etwas größeres sein. Die Anakonda vielleicht, oder eine Königskobra.  
Doch Grace duldete auch kein anderes Tier neben sich, die Schlangen nur, weil sie wusste, dass Harry sie verkaufte. Da war die Phönixdame schon sehr eigen, sie wollte die Einzige für den jungen Mann sein... zumindest solange bis dieser sich in jemanden verliebte. Gegen einen Menschen konnte sie nichts tun, gegen ein anderes Tier aber schon. Zur Not würde sie auch eine Schlange töten, sollte diese fest bei Harry einziehen... was auch für Hunde, Katzen und Eulen galt. Grace sah Fawkes vielleicht ähnlich, aber ihr Charakter war ganz anders. Und auch deswegen würde Harry seinen Nachfolger, an ihrer Seite, sehr gut aussuchen müssen.  
Die Schüler erreichten sein Schaufenster und bewunderten nicht nur Grace, sondern auch die Anakonda.  
„Das sind Kinder, oder“ fragte die große Schlange sofort:  
„Sie sind kleiner als die Menschen von heute Morgen.“  
„Sie sind fast erwachsen“ zischelte Harry:  
„Ich werde dich aber nicht an sie verkaufen, sie haben derzeit keinen Platz für dich.“  
„Schade, sie scheinen interessiert zu sein.“  
„Es wird sicher noch jemand kommen, der dir viel Platz bieten kann. Du häutest dich ja auch noch oft, dein Besitzer muss bedenken, dass du bis zu zehn Meter lang werden kannst.“  
„Das ist wahr“ die Anakonda öffnete ihr Maul gähnend, woraufhin einige der Schüler zusammen zuckten, dann aber deuteten sie noch einige male lächelnd auf die große Schlange und betraten dann neugierig den Laden.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte Harry sie lächelnd:  
„Ich habe Heute nicht mit Schüler gerechnet. Eigentlich ist doch ein Besuch in Hogsmeade nur am Wochenende erlaubt?“  
„Harry Potter“ staunte die Gruppe erstmal, beruhigte sich aber schnell, sie hatten ja auch die Zeitung gelesen:  
„Sechst- und Siebtklässler dürfen nach dem Unterricht nach Hogsmeade runter. Professor Snape hat dies vor einem Jahr eingeführt.“  
Harry hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, damit rechnete er aber mal so gar nicht, also damit das der alte, fiese Zaubertränkemeister seinen Schülern etwas Gutes tat.  
„Er meinte, er wolle damit die Massen am Wochenende etwas verringern“ fügte ein Schüler hinzu:  
„Was auch funktioniert hat. Wir Älteren machen dann meistens Samstags die Hausaufgaben und gehen Sonntags noch mal kurz runter. Stimmt es, dass du dich nicht gut mit ihm verstanden hast.“  
„Das ist noch untertrieben“ Harry kräuselte die Lippen leicht, schaltete dann aber auch gleich wieder auf Verkäufer um:  
„Wollt ihr euch die Schlangen ansehen?“  
„Ja, und ich habe schon eine Kornnatter, ich wollte fragen ob ich hier auch Futter kaufen kann“ meldete sich einer der Slytherins.  
„Natürlich... lass mich raten, sie ist bunt und aus der Winkelgasse.“  
„Ja, grün-silber. Aber es ist auch schon meine zweite. Sie werden maximal zwei Jahre alt und sind sehr anfällig für Krankheiten“ seufzte der Junge und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst von Harry angesehen.  
„Meine werden bis zu zwanzig Jahre alt und sind von einem sehr guten Züchter. Er garantiert mir gesunde Tiere. Ich möchte euch die bunten Dinger aus der Winkelgasse nicht madig machen, aber ich kann diese Verzauberungen einfach nicht gut heißen. Kornnattern sind von Natur aus schon bunt genug. Nehmt euch doch mal eine raus, während ich das Futter hole.“ Harry ging in das Hinterzimmer und holte ein kleines Paket Grillen, beobachtete dabei wie ein Gryffindor-Mädchen eine der Kornnattern heraus holte und sie sanft streichelte. Sofort wackelte die kleine Schlange glücklich in ihren Händen herum und zischelte mit ihrer Zunge gegen deren Wangen.  
Daraufhin kicherte das Mädchen fröhlich, die Jungs hingegen wandten sich nun dem Inland-Taipan zu. Vielleicht hätte Harry ihn ins Schaufenster setzen sollen, er schien die Kunden magisch anzuziehen.  
Der heldenhafte Schlangenverkäufer kehrte mit den Grillen zurück und warnte noch einmal vor der Giftigkeit des Taipans.  
„Ich habe das Gegengift hier, aber selbst ich weiß nicht ob ich schnell genug bin“ erklärte er:  
„Natürlich habe ich ihm gesagt, er soll niemanden beißen, aber ihr könntet ihn versehentlich falsch anpacken, weh tun, und schon beißt er euch aus einem Reflex heraus.“  
„An was für einen Menschen verkauft man solch ein Tier?“  
„An jemanden, der etwas sehr wichtiges, vielleicht ein Grundstück, beschützen will und immer sehr vorsichtig ist. Der sich dessen bewusst ist, was er sich da ins Haus geholt hat. Wie sieht es mit den Unterbringungen in Hogwarts aus, wo werden die Schlangen gehalten?“  
„Es gibt neben jeden Bett einen Platz für ein ein-Meter langes Terrarium“ erzählten die Schüler:  
„Das reicht für eine Kornnatter, und auch mehr, denn die Höhe kann man individuell bestimmen. Es gibt Schüler die halten auch etwas größere Tiere, da geht dann das Terrarium bis zur Decke. Und dann gibt es im Gemeinschaftsraum noch zwei Plätze für wesentlich längere Terrarien. Der Professor sagt aber, er will sie nur von Tieren besetzt haben, die schon Jahre in der Familie sind. Bis jetzt hat nur letztes Jahr ein Slytherin aus dem siebten Jahrgang einen der Plätze benutzt. Er hatte eine Albino-Boa, die schon zehn Jahre alt war. Aber seit er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, sind die Plätze in allen Häusern leer. Er war übrigens auch der Anstoß dafür, dass Schlangen in Hogwarts erlaubt wurden. Professor Snape sah, dass es funktionierte und richtete die Plätze ein. Giftschlangen sind gar nicht erlaubt, auch keine, die nur ein schmerzendes, aber nicht tödliches, Gift haben.“  
„Giftschlangen sollte man auch wirklich lieber zuhause halten, und ich finde auch die Plätze neben den Betten reichen vollkommen aus“ nickte Harry und nahm zwei Galleonen für die zehn Grillen:  
„Darin kann man, wenn man es höher macht, auch eine ägyptische Sandboa halten. Für die verkaufe ich nicht nur extra Terrarien, sondern auch besonders warme Wärmesteine, da sie fast schon eine Sauna brauchen. Dafür sind sie aber auch sehr schmusebedürftig.“ Er holte eines der Tiere hervor und drückte die Schlange einem Slytherin in die Arme, sofort zischelte die kleine Boa glücklich und wickelte sich um den Hals des Jungen.  
„Sie lieben Körperwärme und genießen es bei ihrem Besitzer zu sein. Ihr würde es auch nichts ausmachen so durch Hogsmeade getragen zu werden, aber natürlich nur an warmen Tagen. Ein kalter Regenschauer oder gar Schnee, könnte ihr einiges an Krankheiten verpassen... die dann auch oft tödlich enden. Sie kommen aus der Wüste und werden auch nur in Ägypten gezüchtet.“  
„Sie ist wunderschön“ stellten die Schüler sofort fest, während sich das Gryffindor-Mädchen eindeutig in die Kornnatter verliebt hatte.  
„Ich hatte noch nie eine Schlange“ murmelte sie leise:  
„Die Gryffindors tun sich schwer mit diesen Tieren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht holt eine Eule, oder eine Katze, sie sich in den Magen.“  
„Nicht wenn du sie immer im Terrarium hältst und nicht unbeaufsichtigt raus lässt. Das kannst du dann zuhause mit ihr machen, Kornnattern schlafen auch gern mal einen Nachmittag im Gras, müssen es aber nicht tun“ nickte Harry:  
„Sie sind einfach zu halten. Entweder du gibt’s ihr jeden Tag ein Insekt, oder alle drei Tage eine Maus. Den Wärmestein und das Terrarium gibt es bei mir, auch Äste, Sand und den Wassernapf kannst du bei mir kaufen. Aber du solltest gut darüber nachdenken, wie ich schon sagte, meine werden bis zu zwanzig Jahre alt.“ Er nahm ihr die Kornnatter wieder ab und setzte sie zurück zu den anderen, sofort erntete er trauriges Zischeln.  
„Wenn sie dich wirklich mag, ist sie spätestens Morgen wieder hier, um dich zu kaufen“ zischelte Harry in Parzel, und das sagte er auch der ägyptischen Sandboa, als er sie zurück setzte.  
„Überlegt es euch gut“ nickte er den Schülern zu:  
„Auch was das Geld angeht, die Boa ist allein schon mit dem Stein und dem Terrarium etwas teurer. Das Terrarium hat mehrere Ebenen für Sand, die über kleine Holzrampen zu erreichen sind. Sie möchte sich gerne etwas eingraben und unter dem Sand ihren Wärmestein finden.“  
„Und was ist mit der Anakonda“ fragte ein Slytherin neugierig, lächelte aber auch dabei.  
„Wenn Professor Snape erlaubt, dass sie sich frei in Hogwarts bewegen kann, ihr Platz für einen Wärmestein in der Größe einer Badewanne habt und frische, tote Wildschweine in die Schule geliefert kommen.... dann könnt ihr sie für tausend Galleonen erwerben. Und da ist der Wärmestein noch nicht bei“ lachte Harry fröhlich und verabschiedete die Gruppe dann, das Gryffindor-Mädchen sah sehr traurig aus... der Held war sich sicher, sie würde am nächsten Tag mit Geld wieder vor seiner Tür stehen.  
„Ich könnte dieses Hogwarts beschützen“ schlug die Anakonda vor.  
„Hogwarts wird schon genügend beschützt, von vielen Zaubern und Menschen, und derzeit wohl auch von einem sehr guten Schulleiter“ nickte Harry und holte dann seine Handschuhe hervor, es wurde Zeit das Terrarium der Klapperschlange zu reinigen und die war sehr oft schlecht gelaunt.


	5. Chapter 5

„Guten Morgen“ Harry hatte Grace auf seiner Schulter sitzen, als er am kommenden Morgen die Treppe runter kam und fröhlich zischelnd begrüßt wurde. Sogar die Klapperschlange war recht gut gelaunt, hob ihren Kopf leicht an und brachte zumindest ein „Morgen“ raus. Dann aber beschwerte sie sich auch gleich, kein Mensch zu sein, und behauptete solche Begrüßungen lächerlich zu finden.  
Harry konnte darüber nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schütteln, besonders weil Klapperschlangen eine Höhle brauchten und dort gerade nur der Kopf und der Schwanz heraus schauten. Das sah nicht nur merkwürdig, sondern auch in seinen Augen sehr niedlich aus.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, heute bekommen einige von euch ein neues Zuhause“ bestimmte der junge Mann und ging zur Sitzstange, woraufhin Grace von seiner Schulter hüpfte und darauf platz nahm.  
Dabei fiel der Blick des Helden nach draußen, auf die Straße, wo der Zeitungsverkäufer lautstark den frischen Tagespropheten anbot.  
Und es hatte sich schon eine Traube von Leuten um ihn gebildet, anscheinend gab es mal wieder etwas besonders interessantes in diesem Käseblatt zu erfahren.  
Harry öffnete, mit einer dunkler Vorahnung, die Tür und konnte es dann hören:  
„Harry Potter verkauft Giftschlangen an Schüler! Ist Hogwarts in Gefahr? Welches Kind wird die Anakonda bekommen und wann geschieht der erste Unfall?“  
Harry stöhnte laut auf, er spürte sofort wie seine Knochen förmlich weich wurden und seine Beine ihn plötzlich nicht mehr trugen, erneut stöhnend setzte er sich auf die Stufen vor seinem Geschäft.  
Es dauerte auch keine zwei Sekunden, da saß Grace wieder auf seiner Schulter und rieb ihren Kopf an seinem Haar. So wollte sie ihn beruhigen.  
„Deswegen sage ich niemanden, woher du stammst“ flüsterte Harry leise und rieb sich die Stirn seufzend:  
„Dich könnten sie gar nicht akzeptieren.“  
„Besitzer des Tiergeschäfts in der Winkelgasse äußert sich besorgt“ verkündete der Zeitungsverkäufer und noch mehr Leute kauften bei ihm einen Tagespropheten. Der machte wahrscheinlich gerade das Geschäft seines Lebens, denn immerhin bekam er für jede verkaufte Zeitung eine Provision.  
„Klar tut er das, er darf keine Giftschlangen verkaufen und sieht seine Einnahmen gefährdet“ Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen:  
„Ich muss vielleicht nicht verkaufen, aber ich kann auch nicht jede Schlange bis zu ihrem Lebensende durchfüttern. Und kein Züchter nimmt sein Tier zurück.“  
„Geben Sie etwa schon auf, Mr. Potter“ schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Harry schon zwei Jahre nicht mehr gehört hatte... aber nie vergessen würde. Sofort erstarrte er voller Entsetzen, Grace stieß einen verwirrten, aber auch leicht amüsierten, Ruf aus. Sie amüsierte sich immer darüber, wenn Harry Angst zeigte, als wolle sie ihm sagen:  
„Wieso fürchtest du dich? Ich bin doch da und passe auf dich auf.“  
Harry nahm die Hände runter und sah als erstes nur eine schwarze Leinenhose, dazu schwarze Stiefel und das Ende eines ebenso dunklen Mantels. Er blickte höher, unter dem Mantel zeigte sich ein schwarzes Hemd und dann langes, schwarzes, fast seidiges Haar.  
Das war Severus Snape, die gleichen dunklen Augen, derselbe finstere Blick, der aber auch gerade ein wenig amüsiert wirkte.  
„Es stimmt also“ stellte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts fest:  
„Ein Phönix, ein Geschäft mit einer Anakonda im Schaufenster und tatsächlich, so wie es mir meine Schüler erzählten, sehe ich da einen Inland-Taipan. Die giftigste Schlange der Welt.“  
„Ich verkaufe keine Giftschlangen an Schüler“ seufzte der junge Mann und stand langsam auf, Grace nahm das zum Anlass auf ihre Stange zurück zu kehren. Sollte der merkwürdige, schwarze Mann Harry doch noch etwas tun, würde sie ihm schon zeigen was sie davon hielt. Aber derzeit sah es nicht danach aus, als müsse sie den jungen Mann beschützen.  
„Sie sind auch gar nicht an Hogwarts erlaubt, deswegen denke ich nicht, dass du dir wegen dieser Schlagzeilen dort Sorgen machen musst“ er deutete auf den Zeitungsverkäufer:  
„Und jetzt zeig mir was du anzubieten hast. Ich will wissen was meine Schüler hier zukünftig kaufen. Sie sieht wirklich aus wie Fawkes.“  
„Weil alle Phönixe fast gleich aussehen.“  
„Schwachsinn“ der Direktor folgte Harry in den Laden:  
„Man erkennt sofort die Unterschiede, und sie ist genauso gefärbt wie er. Also raus mit der Wahrheit.“  
„Sie sind verwandt. Mehr sage ich aber nicht“ wehrte der junge Mann ernst ab.  
„Das reicht mir auch vollkommen. Zwei Königskobras, natürlich gefärbte Kornnattern...“  
„Die bis zu zwanzig Jahre alt werden können und sehr gesund sind.“  
„Ich werde Draco davon berichten, der fast geweint hat als seine grün-silberne vor drei Monaten an Krebs starb. Krebs! Das Vieh ist schneller gestorben als ich ein Rezept gegen diese Krankheit finden konnte.“  
Snape warf einen sehr ernsten Blick auf den Inland-Taipan, dann ging er zur Anakonda und streichelte ihr über den Kopf, einfach so, er setzte voraus das Harry ihr sagte, sie solle ihn nicht als Beute ins Terrarium ziehen.  
„Und ich verkaufe auch sie nicht an Schüler. Erst recht nicht an Kinder“ nickte der Held ernst.  
„Zumindest soviel Verstand habe ich auch von dir erwartet. Der Tagesprophet scheint dich für äußerst dumm zu halten, außerdem schreiben sie auch, dass vielleicht auch irgendwas von Voldemort noch in dir stecken könnte. Da du ja fröhlich hier rum parzelst und keine Scham deswegen kennst.“  
„Ich soll mich schämen Parzel zu beherrschen“ Harry zauberte zweimal, dann hatte er einen Tagespropheten in der Hand und der Verkäufer das Geld dafür in seiner:  
„Tatsächlich. Es wäre eine Schande, dass es so etwas noch gäbe, und wer weiß woher ich es habe... ich sollte mich schämen, dass ich diese Abartigkeit auch noch dazu nutze um Geld zu verdienen. Sie schreiben als wäre es eine ekelhafte sexuelle Neigung, oder ähnliches. Na danke, jetzt weiß ich genau wie sie reagieren werden, wenn sie erfahren das ich schwul bin. Denn das ist bei mir genauso natürlich wie das Parzel.“  
Der Professor schwieg einige Momente, streichelte dabei die Anakonda ausgiebig und nahm dann Harry einfach die Zeitung weg. Er zerfetzte sie in dünne Streifen und gab sie der ägyptischen Sandboa zum Spielen. Sofort raschelte es und die Schlange verschwand darunter. Nur der Kopf schaute noch hervor und sie bedankte sich ausgiebig bei dem netten Menschen. Harry übersetzte es kurz und wusste, er musste das Papier spätestens am nächsten Morgen raus holen, dann wenn es entsprechend verdreckt war.  
„Ich brauche eine ungiftige Schlange“ verkündete der Schulleiter dann und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Zur Bewachung der Schulküche. Sie soll jüngere Schüler verscheuchen und ältere, sowie die Hauselfen und Lehrer, ignorieren. Und das am Besten von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang. Sie bekommt für den Tag ein eigenes Zimmer und Zugang zu genügend Sonnenlicht.“  
Harry öffnete langsam den Mund, dann wirbelte er herum und holte die Albino-Boa hervor. Und sie war wirklich Albino, vollkommen schneeweiß mit rubinroten Augen. Bei vielen sah man ja noch eine Zeichnung leicht gelblich, das war bei dieser Schlange nicht der Fall.  
„Das ist eine Königsboa, eine Boa Constrictor, sie wird fast vier Meter lang und ist gerade einmal ein Jahr alt. Es ist ein Mädchen. Sagen Sie ihr einfach was sie zu tun hat, es macht ihr nichts aus die Nacht wach zu bleiben, aber dann darf sie auch nicht ihren Wärmestein in der Nähe haben. Wenn sie darauf liegt, dann wird sie schnell müde.“  
Er hielt ihm die ein Meter lange Schlange hin, Severus nahm sie und schon wickelte sie sich sanft um seinen Oberkörper.  
„Er riecht gut“ verkündete sie, als sie gegen seine Wange zischelte:  
„Und ich soll nachts etwas bewachen, das werde ich gerne tun. Er ist sicher ein guter Besitzer.“  
„Ich kenne mich mit Schlangen nicht aus“ erklärte der Professor, das war doch gelogen, sonst hätte er der Sandboa nicht das Papier ins Terrarium geworfen, aber Harry nahm es einfach mal so hin:  
„Was frisst sie, und wann? Ich brauche eine genaue Unterweisung.“  
„Ich schreibe Ihnen alles auf und habe auch alles da, was sie braucht. Ein Terrarium ist bei Großschlangen nicht notwendig. Es reicht wenn sie einen festen Platz für ihren Stein hat. Jetzt braucht sie einmal die Woche zwei Ratten, später dann ein Kaninchen pro Monat. Wenn Sie wollen, komme ich auch hoch zur Schule, wenn Sie noch mal Hilfe mit ihr brauchen. Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass Sie die Schlange immer hier runter tragen und meistens wird es ihr auch zu kalt sein.“  
Harry schrieb einiges auf, dann trug er einen kräftigen Ast, einen passenden Wärmestein und einen Zehner-Pack Ratten zusammen.  
„Hängen Sie ihr den Ast vor das Fenster ihres Zimmers, sie wird es lieben.“  
„Wäre die Anakonda nicht geeigneter“ fragte der Schulleiter neugierig.  
„Nein, sie kann zwar auch bewachen, aber wer weiß was ein paar übermütige Schüler mit ihr machen und dann landet doch einer in ihrem Magen...“ Harry hielt inne und sah auf:  
„Sie wollen mich mit der Frage testen. Die Anakonda ist für jemanden, der einen Garten hat, ein großes Haus, dieses vielleicht von ihr bewachen lassen will und kein Problem damit hat ihren Kopf abends vor dem Kamin zu streicheln. Denn sie ist sehr liebebedürftig. Und es sollte nichts in diesem Haus leben, was die Größe von Beute hat. Und in Hogwarts gibt es einiges davon, inklusive der Hauselfen. Es muss nur ein unbedachter, verirrter, Zauber sein, und schon öffnet sie ihr Maul auf eine sehr unangenehme Art. Die Boa wird einen sehr guten Job machen, sie versteht die menschliche Sprache und was das Wichtigste ist... sie ist unbestechlich. Sie wird nur von Ihnen Futter annehmen, egal was es leckeres sein könnte, kein Schüler wird sie dazu bringen können ihren Job nicht richtig zu machen. Boas sind so, keiner wird an ihr vorbeikommen, zumindest keiner dem es nicht erlaubt ist.“  
„Und wie erkennt sie den Unterschied zwischen einem älteren und einem jüngeren Schüler?“  
„Wieso muss sie diesen erkennen?“  
„Weil ich es den älteren erlaube, dass sie sich in der Küche bedienen. Der Unterricht ist komplexer und anspruchsvoller geworden, sie sollen essen können, wenn sie noch spät abends lernen.“  
„Dann sagen Sie den Schülern, sie sollen etwas mitbringen, was sie der Schlange zeigen. Ein rotes Tuch, oder eine Feder, irgendein Zeichen. Magisch gezüchtete Schlangen sind meistens nicht farbenblind, es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen, aber die Boa gehört nicht dazu.“  
Severus Snape hob eine Augenbraue, er wirkte fast erstaunt, dann fragte er nach dem Preis. Woraufhin Harry nach draußen sah, zum Zeitungsverkäufer, und leicht die Lippen kräuselte.  
„Nichts. Ich gebe Sie ihnen kostenlos, samt dem Zubehör, wenn Sie noch kurz bei Madame Rosmerta reingehen und dort, bei einem Butterbier erzählen, dass Sie diese Schlange gerade für Hogwarts gekauft haben.“  
Severus hob nun die andere Braue ebenfalls, und deutete auf die Ratten.  
„Für noch ein Paket, trinke ich meinen Kaffee besonders langsam und plaudere noch ein wenig mit Rosmerta.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und holte die Ratten, die steckte Severus in einen Beutel, Ast und Stein zauberte er klein, und die Schlange behielt er bei sich.  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf mittlerweile auf seine Schulter gelegt und zischelte glücklich.  
„Wie werden Sie sie nennen“ fragte Harry, als er die Beiden zur Tür begleitete.  
„Schneeflocke, oder hast du etwas anderes, bei diesem Tier, erwartet“ fragte der Professor neugierig, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Weißt du noch, als du mich damals vom Schlachtfeld gezogen hast? Du warst selbst schwer verletzt, und trotzdem hast du nicht aufgegeben.“  
„Ich hatte nicht nur sämtliche Rippen gebrochen, sondern auch den rechten Arm“ erinnerte Harry sich leise.  
„Du hast gesagt, ich habe es verdient zu leben, endlich richtig zu leben. Und du hast nicht aufgegeben, weil du mich alten, fiesen Lehrer unbedingt retten wolltest. Das war ein sehr dummer Grund, in diesem Moment stur und stark zu sein, du hättest deine Verletzungen noch schlimmer machen können. Am Ende hätte sich eine Rippe in dein Herz gebohrt, und schon wäre es aus mit dir gewesen.  
Damals war es dir egal, dass ich dir sagte, du solltest mich liegen lassen. Ich wollte sterben, du warst dagegen... und jetzt solltest du erst recht nicht aufgeben. Der Tagesprophet wird sich schon beruhigen, vielleicht kommt mal ein Minister vorbei und sieht sich das hier an, aber das ist alles was hier passieren wird. Es gibt keinen Grund aufzugeben, und ich bin doch auch Schulleiter von Hogwarts geworden, wieso solltest du dann nicht irgendwann einen gut laufenden Schlangenladen haben?“  
„Ich habe auch gesagt, dass ich will, dass Sie glücklich werden. Haben Sie das geschafft?“  
„Fast“ nickte der Professor und ging langsam runter zu den drei Besen:  
„Ich arbeite noch daran.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich kann keine gleitfähigen Baumschlangen nehmen, dafür habe ich nicht den Platz und die werde ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schnell los. Niemand will eine Schlange die durch den Raum, von Ast zu Ast, segelt“ Harry hockte am Nachmittag über ein paar Unterlagen und Briefen, einiges davon landete schnell im Müll:  
„Aber die Dreiecksnattern sehen verdammt gut aus. Sie sind ungiftig und sind rot-weiß oder rot-weiß-schwarz. Die gehen sicher gut weg... nachtaktiv... trotzdem. Ich werde zwei kaufen, es wird sich bestimmt jemand finden der Abends mit seinem Tier Zeit verbringen will. So etwas ist immer gut für Berufstätige...“  
Harry holte Papier hervor, schrieb einen kurzen Brief und verwarf ihn dann wieder, nahm ein weiteres Papier und schrieb einen noch kürzeren Brief.  
„Grace...“ er kam hinter seiner Theke vor und wollte sich gerade an den Phönix wenden, da sah er wie das Gryffindor-Mädchen vom Vortag auf seinen Laden zukam. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus, der Held stellte sich sofort darauf ein eine Absage zu bekommen und eine unglückliche Kornnatter trösten zu müssen.  
„Hallo“ betrat das Mädchen seinen Laden und presste dabei die Lippen fest zusammen:  
„Ich... also ich habe meine Eltern gefragt ob ich die Kornnatter haben darf. Sie haben erst nicht geantwortet, aber dann heute Morgen, nachdem alle den Tagespropheten gelesen haben, kam eine Eil-Eule von ihnen. Sie schrieben ich solle mir auf keinen Fall bei dir eine Schlange kaufen, wenn dann nur in der Winkelgasse. Sie wollen keine Giftschlange haben, und sie glauben das auch deine Kornnattern giftig sind.“  
„Kornnattern sind Würgeschlangen“ nickte Harry trocken:  
„Und ihre Kraft reicht, selbst wenn sie ausgewachsen sind, höchstens für eine Ratte... wenn überhaupt.“  
„Ich werde die Schlange, und das Zubehör trotzdem kaufen. Es ist Sommer, wenn ich sie nächstes Jahr mit nach Hause bringe, und sage, dass ich sie schon ein Jahr habe, werden meine Eltern nichts mehr sagen können. Und wahrscheinlich berichtet der Tagesprophet dann schon lange nicht mehr über all das hier... ist die Schlange noch da?“  
„Ich habe heute nur an Professor Snape verkauft“ Harry ging zu den Kornnattern und holte das gewünschte Tier heraus.  
„Ja, wir haben „Schneeflocke“ schon gesehen. Er hat sie beim Mittagessen vorgestellt“ schmunzelte das Mädchen und bekam die kleine Schlange in die Hände, woraufhin diese gleich den Kopf an der Wange ihrer Besitzerin rieb:  
„Und gerade eben hat er an uns ältere Schüler rote Tücher verteilt, damit wir sie ihr zeigen, wenn wir Abends noch etwas zu essen holen. Die Tücher sind so verzaubert, dass die jüngeren Schüler sie nicht benutzen können... ist sie ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?“  
Sie hielt die Schlange etwas höher, um nachzusehen, woraufhin diese sich um ihren Hals wickelte, Harry holte indes ein Terrarium und einen kleinen Wärmestein.  
„Ein Mädchen, ich habe nur weibliche Kornnattern“ erklärte er und legte noch ein Paket Grillen dazu:  
„Das macht dann insgesamt fünfzig Galleonen.“  
„Damit habe ich gerechnet, und meine Freunde rechnen nun damit keine Weihnachtsgeschenke von mir zu bekommen“ sie holte das Geld hervor und gab es Harry:  
„Täglich eine Grille, oder?“  
„Ja“ nickte Harry und verpackte alles sorgfältig, gab dem Mädchen dann den Beutel:  
„Wie wirst du sie nennen?“  
„Emily“ strahlte die Gryffindor und verabschiedete sich dann mit ihrem Tier, trug es stolz durch Hogsmeade.  
„Seht ihr“ zischelte der junge Held:  
„So schnell geht das, jeder bekommt seinen Besitzer, dann wenn es soweit ist. Das gilt auch für giftige Schlangen, oder die Anakonda. Gestern habe ich nichts verkauft, heute gleich zwei von euch“ er wechselte wieder ins Englische:  
„Grace, ich schicke dich zu den Dreiecksnattern und du suchst zwei aus. In dem Brief steht alles für den Züchter, bring die Tiere gleich mit. So wie wir es schon besprochen haben.“ Er gab der Phönixdame den Brief in eine Kralle, sagte ihr die Adresse ihres Ziels, woraufhin diese erstmal herzhaft gähnte.  
„Wenn du zurück bist, habe ich ein schönes, großes Steak für dich, eines das ich vorher noch ein paar Minuten in die Kohle gelegt habe. Der Züchter ist in aber in Spanien, du wirst ein wenig für den Weg brauchen.“ Und schon war Grace von ihrer Stange runter und hüpfte zum Ausgang. Draußen erst breitete sie ihre mächtigen Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Luft, flog eine Runde über Hogsmeade und machte sich dann auf den Weg dem Süden entgegen.  
„Wahrscheinlich kommt sie nicht fliegend zurück, sie will schnell zu ihrem Steak“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und streckte sich müde, der Papierkram strengte ihn mehr an, als alles andere. Aber auch das musste gemacht werden.  
Und eigentlich wollte er Grace auch nicht, für die Schlangen, los schicken, aber sie eignete sich hervorragend dafür. Er selbst konnte auch nicht immer durch die ganze Welt reisen und neue Tiere holen.  
Einige bekam er geschickt, andere mussten eben selbst abgeholt werden und Grace konnte gesunde, schöne Schlangen sehr gut von den kranken, hässlichen unterscheiden.  
„Machen wir weiter, sonst werde ich heute nicht mehr fertig“ Harry kehrte zurück zu seiner Theke, als er Schritte auf den Laden zukommen hörte.  
„Potter“ schnarrte eine ihm gut bekannte Stimme, aber diesmal war es nicht Severus Snape, der ihn da besuchte. Harry fuhr herum und nahm gleichzeitig mit Draco Malfoy den Zauberstab in die Hand, aber sie wirkten keinen Zauber, sondern grinsten nur breit und steckten die Stäbe wieder ein.  
„Mein Patenonkel hat mir gerade noch eine Eil-Eule geschickt, dass du hier ordentliche Schlangen verkaufst. Solche die sicher kein Krebs bekommen“ Draco trat ein, er war noch etwas gewachsen und auch sein Haar wurde länger. Er ähnelte seinem Vater immer mehr, auch in seinem Auftreten und in der Kleidung...  
„Und er hat mir erzählt, dass du geheult hast, wie ein Baby, als deine Schlange starb“ nickte der Held ihm zu.  
„Das glaube ich eher weniger, besonders weil du ein sehr schlechter Lügner bist, Potter“ bestimmte Draco trocken:  
„Deine Nase wird rot, das wird sie immer, wenn du versuchst zu lügen. Haben dir das deine sauberen Freunde nie gesagt?“  
„So sauber waren sie dann doch nicht“ natürlich wusste Harry dies, aber er erfuhr es erst auf seiner Weltreise.  
„Dann sei froh, dass du mich hast“ nickte Draco und wandte sich dann den Schlangen zu:  
„In grün hast du nichts? Grün-Silber verlange ich gar nicht von dir, aber grün wäre wirklich nicht schlecht.“  
„Eigentlich verkaufe ich nicht an Leute, die ihre Schlangen nach der Farbe aussuchen. Aber nein, ich habe derzeit nichts an grünen Schlangen da, ich komme schlecht an Mambas. Wieso muss sie grün sein?“  
„Ich wohne mittlerweile alleine, Dad hat mir ein kleines Haus nahe Loch Ness gekauft und von dort aus komme ich auch gut zu meiner Arbeit... sie würde dann besser zu meiner Einrichtung passen. Aber die aus der Winkelgasse will ich auch nicht mehr, ich brauche ein Tier das mich auch noch in zwanzig Jahren zuhause begrüßt, wenn ich von der Arbeit komme.“  
„Was machst du denn?“  
„Ausbildung zum Heiler.“  
Harry legte ein wenig erstaunt den Kopf schief, Draco rechnete wahrscheinlich damit, dass er sobald keine Beziehung aufbauen konnte... als Heiler war man oft den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit und schlief dann Abends müde vor dem Kamin ein. Da war es gut, wenn wenigstens ein geliebtes Tier zuhause wartete.  
„Abgesehen von der Farbe, ich glaube ich habe genau das richtige Tier für dich“ verkündete der junge Held und wandte sich der Klapperschlange zu, holte sie aus dem Terrarium und hielt sie Draco hin.  
„Eine Klapperschlange“ staunte dieser, etwas verwirrt.  
„Ich verkaufe nicht an jeden Giftschlangen, aber ich vertraue dir in dieser Hinsicht. Das ist eine Felsen-Klapperschlange, sie braucht Höhlen, Steine und jede Woche eine Ratte. Vergiss die Kornnattern, du brauchst dieses Tier. Sie passt charakterlich perfekt zu dir, auch wenn du nicht verstehst was sie vor sich her grummelt.“  
„Sie grummelt?“  
„Ja, sie ist... etwas eigen. Manchmal hat sie keine Lust auf irgendetwas und will nur ihr Futter, manchmal aber will sie auch auf deinem Schoß liegen und sich die Schuppen polieren lassen. Hier nimm sie mal, übrigens ein Männchen.“  
Harry drückte Draco die Schlange in die Arme, woraufhin diese sich einmal um dessen Arm wickelte und den Kopf darauf legte.  
„Er wird höchstens zwei Meter lang“ Harry ging in das Hinterzimmer und holte, Felsen, Höhlen und Ratten hervor:  
„Du kannst ihn rein theoretisch auch ohne Terrarium halten, aber ich gebe dir besser eines mit. Er beißt zu, wenn man auf ihn tritt, und das schneller als du gucken kannst.“  
„Und trotzdem willst du ihn mir geben, ich hatte bisher nur Kornnattern.“  
„Ich verkaufe Tiere, die charakterlich passen. Und du kannst mich immer fragen, wenn du ein Problem hast. Außerdem wird er dich nicht willentlich beißen, hier noch etwas Gegengift. Das Gift ist nicht allzu tödlich, außer du wartest zu lang, deswegen trägst du das Gegengift am Besten immer bei dir“ Harry zauberte es herbei und legte es zum Paket.  
Draco schwieg, und streichelte der Klapperschlange dabei langsam über dem Kopf, dafür wurde er lieb angezischelt.  
„Ich habe zuhause noch ein kleines Terrarium und einen kleinen Wärmestein“ murmelte Draco leise.  
„Das Terrarium kaufe ich dir ab. Den Stein kannst du ihm noch an eine andere Stelle legen. Wichtig ist, dass sein Hauptstein in der Höhle ist. Hier ist der passende.“  
Die Steine heizten sich sofort auf, wenn das Tier sich darauf legte, und das galt wirklich nur für Reptilien und Schlangen. Berührte ein Mensch, zum Beispiel, den Stein, geschah nichts.  
„Wo ist eigentlich der Phönix, von dem Onkel Severus erzählte“ Draco war immer noch erstaunt, und verwirrt, tat aber nichts gegen die Schlange um seinen Arm. Und dieser zischelnde Herr war auch sehr zufrieden mit seinem neuen Besitzer.  
„Ich habe Grace gerade nach Spanien geschickt, zwei Dreiecksnattern holen. Lass mich alles zusammen rechnen, ich mache dir einen Freundschaftspreis“ Harry notierte die Preise der Klapperschlange und des Zubehörs:  
„An ihm wirst du viel Freude haben... und das sehr lange. Zweihundert Galleonen für alles.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich eine stolze Summe.“  
„Das Zubehör ist etwas umfangreicher, da er die Höhle braucht. Aber ich nehme dir wirklich gerne das alte Terrarium ab, ich kann so etwas immer gut gebrauchen. Wie wirst du ihn nennen?“  
Draco öffnete den Mund und nahm dann langsam die Schlange von seinem Arm ab, legte diese in ihr Terrarium zurück, damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich muss nach Gringotts, ich habe nicht genügend Geld dabei“ verkündete der Malfoy dann ernst und Harry winkte gelassen ab, holte den etwas empörten Schlangenmann wieder raus und drückte ihn Draco in die Arme.  
„Bring es mir später, ich habe noch bis achtzehn Uhr auf und wenn du mir das Geld spätestens Morgen nicht gebracht hast... solltest du dich auf meinen Zorn einstellen“ Harry grinste gruselig, aber er meinte es auch ernst und das wusste Draco sehr gut. Trotzdem erwiderte er das Grinsen und ließ sich dann alles einpacken.  
„Ich schicke dir das Geld zusammen mit dem alten Terrarium, die zehn Galleonen ziehe ich gleich ab. Und lass dich nicht vom Tagespropheten ärgern, die werden sich schon wieder beruhigen“ Draco ging mit den Sachen, und seinem neuen Haustier zur Tür, Harry folgte ihm:  
„Ich glaube ich nenne ihn... Salazar. Ja, das passt. Und als erstes stelle ich ihn Dad vor. Der wird übrigens Morgen sicher herkommen.“  
„Wieso sollte er das?“  
„Er ist der Zaubereiminister, wusstest du das nicht? Er ist es aber auch noch nicht lange. Und wenn die Schlagzeilen so weitergehen, was sie werden, dann sollte sich das jemand hier ansehen. Er weiß um seine Wirkung, deswegen ist sein Besuch schon so gut wie angekündigt. Aber das hast du nicht von mir, er will spontan kommen, damit du nichts verstecken kannst. Komm Salazar, du wirst dich in deinem neuen Zuhause sicher wohl fühlen.“ Er apparierte weg und Harry atmete tief durch.  
„Das war die dritte von uns“ zischelte die Anakonda:  
„Und diesmal sogar jemand mit Gift. Ich bin auch froh, dass er weg ist, er war immer schlecht gelaunt.“  
„Es geht aufwärts, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich Morgen genauso viel verkaufe. Es gibt gute und schlechte Tage... mal sehen was dann Morgen auch in der Zeitung steht... Ich brauche eine neue Klapperschlange.“  
Und schon war Harry wieder an der Theke und verfasste einen Brief, diesmal an den Züchter in Texas und der erhielt das Schreiben wohl mit einer gewöhnlichen Eule. Aber er konnte dem Helden die Klapperschlange auch mit einem Transport schicken, das war kein Problem. Harry kannte die Tiere, den Züchter, die Umgebung in der sie aufwuchsen und einfach alles... auch deswegen hatte er Draco das Tier so schnell verkaufen können. Er kannte Draco genauso gut wie die Schlange... Harry meinte sich zu erinnern, dass Narcissa Malfoy die Schlacht nicht überlebte...  
Wahrscheinlich ein Grund wieso Draco Heiler werden wollte, und es war kein Wunder das Lucius seinen Sohn dabei unterstützte.  
Noch bevor die Schlacht vorbei war, erkannte der Held, dass Lucius genauso ein Spion war, wie Severus Snape, und das Draco nur Todesser werden musste, damit die Tarnung der Beiden nicht aufflog.  
Das machte alles wieder wett, was die Drei ihm einst irgendwie antaten, egal in welcher Weise. Harry konnte da sehr schnell verzeihen, trotzdem, er wusste nicht wie Lucius am nächsten Tag auf ihn reagierte, oder auf das Geschäft...  
„Ich schicke diesen Brief hier ab und dann wird geputzt“ bestimmte er:  
„Und heute kommt mir keiner mehr hier rein, sonst ist gleich wieder alles dreckig.“  
Wenn der Zaubereiminister schon zu Besuch kam, dann sollte man sich auch wirklich von seiner besten Seite zeigen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Guten...“ Harry kam bei Sonnenaufgang die Treppe runter und blieb dort auch sofort wie von einer Ganzkörperklammer getroffen stehen. Eigentlich wollte er ja fröhlich die Schlangen begrüßen, und dann nicht nur auf Grace warten, aber stattdessen musste er sehen, dass sein Schaufenster von Außen beschmiert wurde.  
Mit blutroter Farbe, er schnappte kurz nach Luft und trat dann nach draußen, um sich das einmal genauer anzusehen.  
„Kindermörder“ stand dort an der Scheibe, er tippte gegen die Farbe, zum Glück war es kein Blut... aber eindeutig mit einem Zauber geschrieben worden.  
„Hast du etwas gesehen“ fragte er die Anakonda zischelnd, als er sah wie diese sich gerade regte.  
„Nein, ich habe geschlafen“ sie richtete sich etwas auf und zischelte von Innen gegen die Scheibe:  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein Zauber, da steht „Kindermörder“ geschrieben, da kann mich eindeutig jemand nicht leiden“ stellte Harry trocken fest und zog den Zauberstab, hoffentlich machte er es nun richtig, nicht das er noch sein Schaufenster zerstörte.  
„Das ist nicht sehr nett“ zischelte die Anakonda:  
„Soll ich die nächste Nacht aufpassen?“  
„Nein. Und ich werde dich für die Nacht aus dem Terrarium nehmen, falls es zu einem noch schlimmeren Angriff kommt. Wir legen deinen Wärmestein hinter die Theke. Am Ende passiert dir noch was, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen“ Harry schwang den Zauberstab und... nichts geschah:  
„Das ist es schon mal nicht. Ob ich bei Zonkos nachfrage, ob er etwas dagegen weiß? Eventuell hat der Täter das Zeug auch dort gekauft.“  
Harry sah zu dem Scherzartikelladen rüber und stellte fest, dass dieser noch nicht geöffnet hatte, also versuchte er es mit einem anderen Zauber... nichts...  
„Darf ich“ fragte eine männliche Stimme mit ihm, Harry erstarrte für einen Moment verwirrt und drehte sich dann neugierig um.  
Lucius Malfoy, gekleidet in eine weiße Leinenhose, einen schwarzen Mantel und weißer Weste, darunter ein schwarzes Hemd, zog den Zauberstab und zielte damit auf das Schaufenster, nur einen Moment später war die rote Schrift weg und das Glas glänzte vor Sauberkeit.  
„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es das ist. Stammt aus der Winkelgasse, aus dem Hause Weasley. Muss aber nichts in Bezug auf diese Familie heißen, es kann auch einfach dort gekauft worden sein.“  
„Trotzdem traue ich es schon den Weasleys zu... aber auch etlichen anderen Leuten, wie zum Beispiel meiner „Konkurrenz“ aus der Winkelgasse. Wobei, er verkauft auch andere Tiere, ich weiß nicht wieso er sich beschwert. Er macht das schon seit Jahren und zum Beispiel holt jeder dort seine Eule. Schlangen liefern keine Post aus.“  
„Ich frage mich auch wieso er sich beschwert... aber bisher können wir ihm auch nur das Interview im Tagespropheten nachweisen“ der Zaubereiminister holte elegant den frischen Tagespropheten hervor und hielt ihn Harry hin, aber dieser wehrte sofort ab.  
„Ich will es gar nicht mehr lesen.“  
„Du kannst es dir auch eigentlich sparen. Man schreibt du wolltest erst Hogwarts mit deinen Schlangen einnehmen, und dann die ganze magische Welt. Da du mit ihnen sprechen kannst, könntest du ihnen ja befehlen ihre Besitzer zu beeinflussen, oder gar zu töten. Man zweifelt an deiner Heldenhaftigkeit und deiner Loyalität dem magischen Volk gegenüber.“  
„Die Reporter sollten lieber Fantasyromane schreiben, als solche Artikel. Und ich muss nur mir gegenüber loyal sein, sonst niemandem“ versetzte der Held trocken:  
„Kommen Sie mit rein? Ich glaube einen Kaffee bekomme ich auch gezaubert.“  
„Ich bin hier um mir deinen Laden anzusehen, aber das weißt du sicher schon von Draco.“  
„Nein.“  
„Deine Nase wird rot.“  
„Verdammt“ Harry lachte amüsiert auf, betrat dann den Laden und Lucius folgte ihm schmunzelnd. Sofort fiel sein Blick etwas besorgt auf den Inland-Taipan.  
„Was für ein eleganter, gutaussehender Mensch“ zischelte dieser sofort und erhob sich so, dass er aus dem Terrarium heraus schauen konnte... denn sie hatten alle keinen Deckel. Das war bei Harry nicht notwendig, die Anakonda könnte mühsam auch selbst heraus kommen, oder der Inland-Taipan, aber sie taten es nicht. Wenn, dann ließen sie sich von Harry helfen, damit waren sie auf der sicheren Seite, dass sie auch wirklich raus durften.  
Wenn der junge Mann aber dann ein Terrarium verkaufte, dann tat er es mit Deckel, denn er wusste ja nie wie die Tiere in ihrem neuen Zuhause reagierten.  
„Er findet Sie elegant und gutaussehend“ übersetzte Harry:  
„Streicheln Sie ihn ruhig, auch am Kopf.“  
„Ich bin unsicher, auch ob der nicht da raus kommen kann.“  
„Kann er, aber er macht es nicht. Ich verkaufe die Terrarien auch nur mit Deckel, hier ist das aber nicht notwendig.“  
Lucius zögerte, dann streichelte er dem Taipan mit einem Finger vorsichtig über den Kopf, woraufhin dieser glücklich zischelte.  
„Er wird kein Tier kaufen“ parzelte Harry sofort:  
„Er ist hier, um zu sehen, ob ich auch niemanden gefährde. Aber er ist auch ein Freund.“  
„Schade, er würde zu mir passen, wir sind Beide gutaussehend und elegant. Und wichtig. Wenn er zur Überprüfung herkommt, dann ist er wichtig, und ich bin es auch.“  
Harry antwortete nicht, schmunzelte nur und ging dann kurz nach oben, um Kaffee zu holen. Als er wieder runter kam, hatte sich Lucius der Anakonda zugewandt und streichelte sie ausgiebig.  
„Ihnen würde ich sie verkaufen, Sie haben den Platz dafür, und sie wäre eine gute Beschützerin im Manor. Aber ich zwinge auch niemandem ein Tier auf.“  
„Ich habe leider keine Zeit für ein Tier, und am Ende frisst sie noch die Hauselfen, weil ich vergessen habe sie zu füttern.“  
„Das wäre tatsächlich möglich“ lachte Harry fröhlich und reichte Lucius seinen Kaffee, der den auch gerne annahm, dabei sah der Held nachdenklich auf sein Schaufenster und wurde plötzlich sehr ernst:  
„Ich werde die Anakonda nächste Nacht aus dem Schaufenster nehmen, falls der Täter wieder kommt und meint, die Farbe würde nicht reichen.“  
Lucius trank von seinem Kaffee, streichelte dabei die Anakonda, die immer mehr aus ihrem Terrarium kam und ihren großen Kopf an der Hand des Ministers rieb.  
„Willst du eine Anzeige machen?“  
„Gegen wen? Gegen unbekannt? Das verläuft doch im Sande. Und selbst wenn die Anakonda nächste Nacht jemanden sehen sollte, mir sagt wer es ist, es ist kein Beweis und sie keine Zeugin. Und allein kann ich auch nichts machen, mein Heldenstatus hat sich mit dem Zeitpunkt verabschiedet, als ich beschloss auch Giftschlangen zu verkaufen und hier fröhlich herum zu parzeln.“  
„Sei froh, man wollte dir nächstes Jahr eine Statue nahe dem dunklen Wald aufstellen. Severus wird begeistert sein, er war genauso dagegen wie ich. Und jetzt bekommst du höchstens eine Anzeige, weil du angeblich Giftschlangen an Kinder verkaufst.“  
„Sollen sie das ruhig machen, sie müssen mir erst beweisen, dass ich es getan habe. Draco ist kein Kind mehr und der Taipan sitzt hier noch genauso wie sämtliche Kobras.“  
Lucius wollte darauf antworten, da erschien Grace vor dem Laden und sie hatte eine mittelgroße Kiste dabei, welche ihr an die Schwanzfedern gebunden wurde.  
„Meine Dreiecksnattern“ freute Harry sich und holte die Kiste gleich genauso rein, wie Grace. Die schnatterte fröhlich, dann betrachtete sie Lucius neugierig und wechselte kurzerhand auf dessen Schulter.  
„Das hat sie noch nie gemacht, Grace muss Sie mögen“ nickte Harry und packte die beiden Schlangen aus, begrüßte sie glücklich und setzte sie in das ehemalige, gereinigte Terrarium der Klapperschlange. Natürlich fragte er sie vorher, ob sie zusammen bleiben konnten, zumindest auf Zeit, und sie stimmten dem zu.  
„Wo hast du Grace her“ wollte Lucius wissen, während er sich von ihr das Haar beschnäbeln lassen musste, Harry schwieg:  
„Ich bin der Zaubereiminister.“  
„Und ich Harry Potter. Und solange Sie nicht mit Veritasserum... ach stimmt ja, ich habe gelernt dem zu widerstehen. Es war mühsam, aber effektiv, also selbst mit dem Serum werde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen. Wie geht es eigentlich Remus?“  
„Komm nicht vom Thema ab. Wie bist du an einen Phönix gelangt, der genau so aussieht wie Fawkes, nur weiblich ist?“  
„Sie ist mit ihm verwandt, das habe ich dem Professor auch schon gesagt.“  
„Er hat doch sicher kein Ei gelegt.“  
„Ich sage nichts dazu. Grace, geh auf deine Stange, der werte Zaubereiminister möchte uns eventuell schon verlassen.“  
Grace beschwerte sich, hörte aber auf Harry und hüpfte auf ihre Stange rüber, wo sie sich erstmal die Federn richtete. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in Spanien gegessen, sonst würde sie nach ihrem Steak verlangen... Harry sah ernst auf die Tasse in Lucius' Hand.  
„Du schmeißt mich doch nicht wirklich raus, weil ich nach Grace gefragt habe.“  
„Ich schmeiße Sie raus, wenn Sie weiterhin nach ihr fragen. Sie sind doch wegen der Schlangen hier... da kommt Snape.“  
Harry sah an dem Zaubereiminister vorbei und tatsächlich betrat nur einen Moment der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, den Laden.  
„Ich habe ihn her bestellt“ verkündete Lucius.  
„Ich bin trotzdem nicht in der Unterzahl. Nicht nur Dumbledore wusste um die Fähigkeiten seines Phönix und ich weiß eventuell sogar noch mehr, als er damals von Fawkes“ verkündete Harry finster.  
„Was hast du gemacht“ fragte Severus sofort:  
„Hast du ihn bedroht, du Idiot? Dich kann man auch keine zwei Sekunden alleine lassen.“  
„Rede nicht mit mir, als wäre ich Draco“ beschwerte sich Lucius sofort, und klang dabei tatsächlich genau wie sein Sohn.  
„Anscheinend muss ich das tun, wenn Harry schon mit Grace droht.“  
„Ich habe nur nach ihrer Herkunft gefragt.“  
„Du bist wegen der Schlangen hier“ fauchte Severus:  
„Du fragst nicht mehr nach ihr und Harry wird nicht mehr mit ihr drohen. Und ich dachte ich würde dem Kindergarten entkommen, sobald ich das Schulgebäude verlasse.“  
„Wie ein altes, schwules Ehepaar“ stellte Harry trocken fest und wurde entsetzt angestarrt:  
„Habe ich da etwa jemanden erwischt?“  
„Nein“ kam es von den Beiden gleichzeitig.  
„Ich bin zwar Männern genauso wenig abgeneigt, wie er“ fügte Lucius hinzu:  
„Aber mit ihm... niemals. Allein die Vorstellung mit ihm nur zusammen zu wohnen...“  
„In deinem Chaos“ schnappte Severus.  
„In deinen verschimmelten Zutaten und dreckigen Kesseln“ schnappte Lucius zurück.  
„Eindeutig Kindergarten“ kommentierte Harry den Anblick:  
„Ich gehe mehr Kaffee holen, Grace, passe auf die Beiden auf.“  
Er ging hoch, und als er mit einer ganzen Kanne, und einer weiteren Tasse, zurück kehrte, hatten sich die beiden Männer Stühle besorgt und diskutierten über die weitere Vorgehensweise. Grace saß wieder bei Lucius, aber diesmal auf der Stuhllehne.  
„Die Schmierereien können der Anfang von noch mehr Ärger sein“ bestimmte Severus und nahm dann den Kaffee an:  
„Und dabei bin nicht nur ich mit der entsprechenden Schlange zufrieden. Ich habe gestern Abend schon eine Gryffindor mit einer Kornnatter von hier gesehen, in der großen Halle, aber solange die Schlange so klein ist, kann ich das erlauben. Harry, du solltest gezielter gegen die bunten Viecher aus der Winkelgasse arbeiten. Das ist nicht nur eine Qual für die Tiere, sondern es könnte deinen Ärger verringern. Wenn er keine Schlangen mehr verkauft, dann hat er verloren und...“  
„Macht mir erst recht Ärger.“  
„Nicht, wenn du noch etwas anbietest, etwas was ihm ganz langsam das Schlangengeschäft vermiest. Verkaufe Gift und Häute an Hogwarts, für den Unterricht“ schlug der Schulleiter vor:  
„Dann profitiert jeder von den Schlangen und vor allem, ich kann die gefärbten Häute nicht nehmen. Ich könnte schon, aber das weiß ja keiner, ich werde bei Nachfrage sagen, dass die gefärbten sämtliche Wirkungen verloren haben. Diese Sachen können in Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde eingesetzt werden. Die Häute geben sicher einen guten Dünger.“  
„Ich kann gerne Häute und Gifte abgeben, aber Häute habe ich definitiv seltener“ Harry sah sich kurz um, das war eigentlich eine gute Idee:  
„Eine der Königskobras häutet sich nächste Woche, ansonsten steht gerade nichts an. Aber das Gift kann ich immer mal wieder abzapfen.“  
„Das ist keine schlechte Idee“ nickte Lucius und trank seinen Kaffee aus:  
„Und ich werde nicht mehr nach Grace fragen, auch wenn mich das ein wenig stört.“  
„Ist es denn so wichtig, woher sie ist“ fragte Harry neugierig nach.  
„Ja. Für mich schon. Da Phönixe selten geworden sind, sie alle paar Jahre nur Eier legen und diese anhängliche Dame mit Fawkes verwandt ist. Sie hat noch keine Verbrennung hinter sich, oder?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann ist sie in den letzten zwei Jahren geboren worden. Wahrscheinlich hast du sie als Küken bekommen... und es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit ein solches Tier zu erhalten, indem man eine Phönixfeder in Lava wirft.“ Lucius spießte Harry förmlich mit Blicken auf, aber der Held begegnete dem vollkommen gelassen, das war aber auch für die Slytherins ein Zeichen dafür, dass der junge Mann etwas zu verbergen hatte.  
Es war eindeutig.  
„Haben der Zaubereiminister und der Schulleiter nichts besseres zu tun als hier bei mir zu sitzen und Kaffee zu trinken“ fragte Harry ernst:  
„Ich muss jetzt das Terrarium vom Taipan sauber machen.“  
„Wir können dabei auch sicher zusehen“ versetzte Severus und schon nahm der Held das Tier raus.  
„Und mir helfen, hier bitte“ er hielt dem Professor die Schlange hin:  
„Wer hier rum sitzen kann, kann ihn auch solange festhalten. Er braucht sowieso etwas Zuneigung, nachdem er selbst merkte wie unbeliebt er bei den Kunden ist.“  
Eigentlich glaubte Harry nun seine etwas anstrengenden Gäste damit zu vertreiben, aber stattdessen nahm Lucius die Schlange und hielt sie gelassen fest.  
„Du hast ihm bestimmt gesagt, dass er nicht beißen soll“ nickte der Zaubereiminister ernst, Harry kräuselte leicht die Lippen und zauberte dann seine Utensilien herbei.  
Eigentlich musste dieser Glaskasten noch gar nicht sauber gemacht werden, aber nun kam er auch nicht mehr aus der Sache raus.  
Und während er putzte, saßen Severus und Lucius nahe dem Schaufenster, streichelten den Taipan und unterhielten sich über den Laden.  
Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten da blitzte es plötzlich, aus einem Fotoapparat heraus, und ein Reporter betrat den Laden aufgeregt.  
„Minister... wie...“ staunte er.  
„Ich passe nur auf diese Schlange auf, während Harry das Terrarium putzt. Wir waren sowieso gerade zu Besuch, da können wir auch helfen“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Das ist übrigens ein Inland-Taipan, die giftigste Schlange der Welt.“  
„So ist es“ putzte Harry, das entwickelte sich vielleicht gerade alles gar nicht so schlecht:  
„Selbst ich bin nicht schnell genug mit dem Gegengift da, wenn er jetzt beißen würde.“  
„Das ist doch gefährlich... lebensgefährlich!“  
„Tja“ Harry erhob sich langsam:  
„Ich spreche nun mal Parzel, mit dieser „Schande, für die ich mich eigentlich schämen sollte“ kann ich den Schlangen sagen, dass sie nicht beißen sollen. Und außerdem verstehe ich sie, sie wollen alle einen Besitzer, der sie so liebt wie sie sind. Und bei dem sie uralt werden können, eine Aufgabe haben, wo man ihre Fähigkeiten zu schätzen weiß.  
Deswegen sind sie friedlich, und das für immer.  
Ich habe in Australien Taipane gesehen, die ganze Schafsfarmen beschützten, vor Dingos zum Beispiel, aber auch vor menschlichen Räubern.  
Im Amazonas gibt es magische Wesen, die mit Kobras und vielen anderen Schlangen im Einklang leben, dort werden die abgelegten Häute zu Kleidung verarbeitet, im Gegenzug bekommen die Schlangen Schutz und Nahrung.  
Und diese Beiden hier kamen heute aus Spanien, sie sind ungiftig, trotzdem können sie aber auch etwas bewachen, und ein guter Kamerad sein.  
Auf der ganzen Welt werden Schlangen gefürchtet, und gleichermaßen auch geschätzt. Sogar verehrt.  
Und noch etwas habe ich auf meiner Weltreise erlebt, niemand hat mich dafür verurteilt das ich Parzel spreche. Das gibt es nur hier.“ Harry zischelte etwas, laut, finster, fast schon unheimlich, dabei ging er auf den Reporter zu und drängte ihn so aus seinem Laden raus.  
Die Schlangen zischelten ebenfalls, die Anakonda erhob sich, öffnete ihr Maul, die Kobras spreizten ihre Kragen.  
„Ja, ich kann mit Parzel Unheil verbreiten, so wie es auch Voldemort getan hat. Aber Voldemort ist tot, Nagini ist tot“ verkündete Harry böse:  
„Ich habe ihn getötet, Neville Longbottom hat Nagini vernichtet. Es gibt nichts mehr Böses hier außer... das was ich jeden Morgen im Tagespropheten lesen muss. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, sonst hetze ich Ihnen Lucius Malfoy an den Hals, und das ist ganz bestimmt tausend mal schlimmer als ein verschmuster Inland-Taipan.“  
Der Reporter wollte noch etwas sagen, dann aber zog er es vor schnell weg zu apparieren, Harry drehte sich wieder um und zauberte das Putzzeug weg.  
„Ich glaube er braucht gar nicht unsere Hilfe“ stellte Severus Snape amüsiert fest.  
„Aber wir werden ihm natürlich trotzdem helfen, oder“ lachte Lucius Malfoy fröhlich auf und gab dem Taipan einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor dieser in sein Terrarium zurück kehrte.


	8. Chapter 8

„Ha, sie können nichts anderes schreiben, als das was gestern wirklich passiert ist, da Lucius und Severus dabei saßen. Eine Lüge hätte sicher Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen“ Harry hatte sich extra einen Tagespropheten gekauft und las ihn zufrieden, während er am frühen Morgen auf eventuelle Kunden wartete.  
Die Schlangen waren gefüttert, Grace zerfetzte gerade ihr drittes Steak und es gab keine weiteren Schmierereien, oder andere Anschläge, auf sein Schaufenster. Die Anakonda hatte die Nacht hinter der Theke verbracht, nun lag sie wieder faul im Schaufenster, aber an diesem Abend wartete auch erstmal ein Bad auf sie.  
Anakondas brauchten Wasser, sie hatten dies auch in der freien Natur und waren sehr gute Schwimmer. Auch deswegen wäre Lucius Malfoy der beste Besitzer für sie gewesen, denn der besaß einen recht ansehnlichen Teich auf seinem Anwesen.  
Und einen kleinen Wald, wie er am Vortag noch erzählte. Aber er dachte auch mittlerweile daran eventuell umzuziehen, er war allein und brauchte noch nicht mal mehr die vierundzwanzig Hauselfen. Im Grunde brauchte er nur ein Arbeitszimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Gästezimmer, Küche, Bad und Wohnzimmer. Das reichte vollkommen für ihn und einen Gast, entweder Draco oder Severus, oder irgendwann auch mal jemand in den sich der Zaubereiminister eventuell verlieben konnte.  
Lucius war da wohl ganz offen, bei Severus wusste der Held es nicht, wollte der ehemalig so fiese Lehrer sich noch mal verlieben?  
Nach Lily?  
Wieso dachte er eigentlich gerade darüber nach?  
Es ging ihn doch gar nichts an, was die beiden alten Knacker... eigentlich fand Harry sie gar nicht so alt... in Sachen Liebe machten.  
„Verlieben wäre toll“ seufzte Harry leise, seit er wusste, dass er schwul war, sah er auch einige Probleme auf sich zukommen. Es war natürlich, genau wie sein Parzel für ihn ganz normal war, aber die Presse würde ihn förmlich in der Luft zerfetzen.  
Da war es auch egal, dass Dumbledore zum Beispiel nie daraus ein Geheimnis machte schwul zu sein, oder auch Lucius und Severus ohne Probleme ihre eventuellen männlichen Partner präsentieren würden.  
Harry Potter war eben noch mal eine ganz andere Sache.  
Am Ende schrieben sie es den Schlangen, dem Parzel, Voldemort oder Grace zu, irgendwer war dann sicher schuld.  
Lucius tauchte apparierend vor seinem Laden auf, da hatte es jemandem am Tag zuvor wohl zu gut gefallen, und betrat das Geschäft dann auch lächelnd.  
„Guten Morgen, deine Aktion von Gestern hat einige Wellen geschlagen, auch im Ministerium“ begrüßte er den Helden:  
„Man überlegt jetzt, ob der Tagesprophet nicht ein wenig zu weit gegangen ist. Man kann ihn zwar nicht in seiner Pressefreiheit beschneiden, aber doch ein bisschen darauf einwirken, dass er dich in Ruhe lässt. Oder es zumindest versuchen. Aber noch diskutiert der Senat darüber, besonders weil du ja auch nichts dafür kannst Parzel zu sprechen, und es ist dein gutes Recht, alles zu nutzen was du hast, um Geld zu verdienen.“  
„Ich glaube ich darf ein wenig erleichtert sein, oder?“  
„Ein wenig, aber freue dich nicht zu früh. Einige im Ministerium sind der Meinung, du seist stark genug dich selbst verteidigen zu können, auch was den Tagespropheten angeht. „Immerhin hast du ja Voldemort getötet.“ Und dann ist da ja auch immer noch Arthur Weasley, der ordentlich gegen dich wettert. Und gegen mich. Und gegen Severus... eigentlich hat er seit zwei Jahren jede Woche ein neues Opfer. Allein als er seine Tochter nach Hogwarts schicken musste, und das zu „diesem“ Schulleiter. Seine Empörung klingelte mir drei Wochen lang in den Ohren, da war ich noch normaler Minister gewesen und angeblich sei es meine Schuld, dass Severus Hogwarts leitet. Aber ich hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun, nur Weasley glaubt das nicht.“  
„Irgendwann wird er sich wie Rumpelstilzchen zerreißen und in die Hölle herab fahren“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Ein Muggelmärchen. Es geht um eine... ach, das ist egal, aber allein die Vorstellung ist doch recht nett“ er schmunzelte:  
„Das hätten Sie mir heute übrigens alles auch schreiben können.“  
„Ich sehe mir gleich zwei Häuser hier in Hogsmeade an, eines ist übrigens dein direkter Nachbar. Von Außen sieht es schon mal gut aus, und eventuell bevorzuge ich es jetzt schon, allein wegen der Lage.“  
„Sie möchten mich überwachen?“  
„Ich möchte Grace an ihren weichen Bauchfedern kraulen“ der Phönix saß schon wieder bei Lucius, diesmal auf dem Arm, und ließ sich genau dort ordentlich durchkraulen:  
„Nein, ich ziehe nach Hogsmeade, um nicht immer apparieren zu müssen, um Severus zu besuchen, und das du hier wohnst, ist reiner Zufall. Trotzdem schätze ich diesen Zufall sehr, wir verstehen uns ja gut. Aber wenn das andere Haus besser ist, nehme ich natürlich das.“  
„Und nichts in London, um näher an der Arbeit zu sein?“  
„Und dann stehen die Minister jeden Morgen vor meiner Tür? Das können sie natürlich auch hier, aber die Motivation wäre dort wesentlich größer. Und meine Motivation hier in Hogsmeade zu wohnen, ist wesentlich größer, nicht nur deswegen. Möchtest du eine Hauselfe? Ich schenke dir eine. Wenn sie oben in deiner Wohnung bleibt...“  
„Tötet Grace sie vielleicht irgendwann“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab:  
„Ich habe Kochen gelernt, ich kenne auch Putzzauber, ich brauche keine Hauselfe.“  
„Grace sieht mir nicht wie eine Mörderin aus“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft, woraufhin Harry unheilvoll grinste.  
„Sie kann gefährlicher, als zehn Inland-Taipane, werden“ verkündete er böse, leicht zischelnd, woraufhin Grace ein zustimmendes Krächzen ausstieß:  
„Was meinen Sie, wieso ich keine eigene Schlange habe? Grace duldet keine Tiere neben sich, und eine Hauselfe wäre auch eventuell in Gefahr. Sie erlaubt mir nur diese Schlangen, weil sie weiß, dass ich sie nicht behalte.“  
„Nun“ Lucius verkniff sich einige Fragen:  
„Aber zum Essen darf ich dich doch sicher einige Male einladen, auch gerne mit Grace zusammen. Dann bekommt sie ein Steak, oder den Kamin angefeuert, während wir uns von meiner Hauselfe bekochen lassen. Die anderen werde ich vermitteln müssen, Draco hat schon zwei bekommen, ein paar gehen sicher noch nach Hogwarts... mal schauen.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden nicht ohne Beschäftigung bleiben. Und was passiert mit dem Manor?“  
„Es wird verriegelt und bleibt weiterhin im Besitz der Malfoys. Wer weiß wie es irgendwann Dracos Kindern oder Enkeln geht, es ist immer gut ein großes Anwesen, mit Haus, zu besitzen. Und mir ist eigentlich auch egal was Draco vielleicht damit machen will. Wenn er es irgendwann verkauft, hoffe ich einfach nur das ich dann schon unter der Erde liege.“  
„Also hängen Sie doch noch dran?“  
„Ja. Immerhin...“ Lucius schwieg, winkte dann ab und trug Grace zu ihrer Stange zurück:  
„Ich muss zur ersten Besichtigung. Wenn ich fertig bin, komme ich noch mal vorbei und sage dir, welches Haus ich nehme.“  
„Und dann kraulen Sie Grace weiter? Oder lieber die Anakonda?“  
„Vielleicht den Inland-Taipan“ der Zaubereiminister nickte dem Helden zu und verließ dann den Laden wieder, Harry sah ihm einige Momente nach, dann kräuselte er die Lippen leicht.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte Lucius nicht mit dem jungen Mann über die Trauer sprechen, die er empfand wenn er an Narcissa dachte, daran das sie Draco im Malfoy Manor aufzogen... und wahrscheinlich war auch dies der Hauptgrund, wieso er endlich dort auszog.  
Sicher rang er lange mit sich, denn immerhin wuchs er auch selbst dort auf... Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, wahrscheinlich würde er sehr oft bei Lucius essen, und das nicht nur weil er dessen Gesellschaft mittlerweile sehr schätzte.  
Dann besuchte ihn sicher auch der Professor... eventuell zog Lucius auch nach Hogsmeade, um angenehmeren Besuch zu bekommen, als in London.  
„Und dann überlegt er es sich vielleicht noch mit einem Haustier. Eine Natter, oder eine Kobra, frisst ihm sicher nicht die Hauselfe weg. Und du Grace, könntest auch etwas netter sein, ich hätte gerne eine Hauselfe.“  
Und schon bekam er den offenen Schnabel des Phönix zu sehen, das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen.  
„Dann lerne du doch kochen, mach dir deine Steaks selbst“ schnappte der Held böse, woraufhin er gleich mal seine Theke löschen durfte:  
„Verdammtes Federvieh. Ich frage mich echt mal, wer hier der Chef ist.“  
Grace krächzte amüsiert, natürlich war sie es... in ihren Augen. Aber Harry hatte auch einige Trümpfe gegen sie in der Hand, und er wusste sie auszuspielen, wenn es notwendig war.  
„Soll ich sie fressen“ fragte die Anakonda neugierig.  
„Wenn du an ihr knabbern willst, wirst du schnell zu Asche. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst“ warnte Harry, wusste aber auch, dass die große Schlange es nicht ernst meinte.  
„Dann nehme ich doch lieber ein anderes Tier... ich kriege langsam Hunger.“  
„Warte bis Morgen, dann hast du richtig Hunger und kannst das genießen, was ich dir kaufe. Ich muss mal schauen was der Metzger für mich da hat, ein halbes Wildschwein vielleicht, oder Rind... Pferd... irgendwas werde ich schon finden.“  
„Solange es groß und lecker ist, ist mir egal von welchem Tier das Fleisch stammt“ lachte die Anakonda und öffnete ihr Maul gähnend, dann rollte sie sich genüsslich zusammen und schloss die Augen:  
„Ich werde einfach bis Morgen schlafen, dann merke ich nicht wie die Zeit vergeht und komme schneller an mein Fleisch.“  
„Erstmal wirst du Morgen ein Bad nehmen, und dann gibt es das Fleisch.“ Eigentlich hatte er ja vor das am Abend zu erledigen, aber wenn sie nun lieber schlief, dann wollte er sie auch nicht stören.  
„Zwei gute Sachen, auf die ich mich freue, ich sollte schnell einschlafen“ und schon vergrub sie ihren Kopf unter dem massigen Körper und war nur wenige Sekunden später im Land der Schlangenträume.


	9. Chapter 9

„Harry“ Professor Severus Snape rüttelte an dem schlafenden Helden, woraufhin dieser mühsam die Augen öffnete und direkt in die dunklen des ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters sah:  
„Du musst schnell mit runter kommen.“  
„Wieso sind Sie in meinem Schlafzimmer? Wie kommen Sie überhaupt in mein Haus?“  
Harry rollte aus dem Bett und schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel, er trug nur Shorts und erntete dafür auch einen kurzen, musternden Blick, den er aber erstmal nicht kommentierte.  
„Durch dein eingeschlagenes Schaufenster, passe gleich auf wo du hin trittst“ verkündete der Direktor und schon war Harry unten im Verkaufsraum. Dort befand sich Lucius, der die Anakonda aus dem Terrarium geholt hatte und sich gerade über sie beugte.  
Harry sah erstmal nur Scherben. Scherben im Laden, das Fenster war von Außen eingeschlagen worden, Scherben im Terrarium der Anakonda... im nächsten Moment war der junge Mann bei ihr und bemerkte einige Wunden, in denen noch Glas steckte.  
„Ich schlief“ zischelte sie jammernd:  
„Ich habe nichts gesehen. Da hörte ich es und dann spürte ich sofort den Schmerz.“  
„Verdammt“ Harry kniete sich über sie:  
„Sie muss auf die Theke, da liegt kein Glas. Ich muss sie sofort versorgen.“  
Und so hoben sie zu dritt die Anakonda auf die Theke, nachdem Harry diese leer räumte, und dort streckten sie das Tier so lang wie möglich aus.  
„Ich habe etwas gesehen“ zischelte der Inland-Taipan und Harry übersetzte es, während er die Glassplitter mit mehreren Zaubern entfernte, immer wieder zuckte die Anakonda dabei zusammen.  
„Professor, ich habe im Hinterraum eine große, alte Wanne. Füllen sie die mit handwarmen Wasser“ forderte Harry, währen der Taipan erzählte was er sah.  
„Es war ein Mann, dunkelhaarig, er erschien vor dem Fenster und zauberte darauf. Er zerstörte es und verschwand wieder.“  
Auch das übersetzte Harry dem Zaubereiminister, während Severus das Wasser einließ.  
„Mehr hat er nicht gesehen“ fragte Lucius besorgt.  
„Nein, es war zu dunkel. Er ist weder Nacht-, noch Dämmerungsaktiv, deswegen sieht er in der Nacht nicht so gut wie viele andere Schlangen. Sie muss ins Wasser, die Wunden sind nicht so tief, müssen aber ausgewaschen werden.“  
„Aus diesem Grund wollte ich heute nicht baden, das hatte ich mir wirklich schöner vorgestellt“ jammerte die Anakonda, als sie von den Dreien in die Wanne getragen wurde und sich dort einigermaßen bequem ins Wasser legte.  
„Wir räumen auf und dann holen wir dich wieder, ruhe dich aus, erhole dich und genieße das Wasser wenigstens ein bisschen“ forderte Harry, kehrte mit Lucius und Severus in den Verkaufsraum zurück:  
„Ich habe meinen Laden mit einem Zauber geschützt, aber anscheinend hat der nicht ausgereicht.“  
„Zumindest können wir uns jetzt sicher sein, dass es kein Weasley war... nein, noch nicht mal, man kann auch zur Tarnung seine Haare dunkel zaubern“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft und half dann Harry dabei alles sauber zu zaubern. Severus reparierte das Schaufenster.  
Der Zaubereiminister hatte tatsächlich das Haus nebenan genommen, aber er zog natürlich noch nicht ein, erstmal musste es renoviert, und dann eingerichtet werden. Und da er nebenbei noch im Ministerium arbeiten musste, würde das alles sicherlich länger, als die üblichen drei Tage, dauern. Wieso er dann aber schon wieder in Hogsmeade war... Harry wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, er war gerade nur dankbar für die Hilfe.  
„So schlau sind die Weasleys nicht, egal welche“ wehrte der Schulleiter ab:  
„Wenn es einer war, dann wird er geglaubt haben, im Dunkeln sieht ihn eh keiner. Ist der Taipan sich sicher, dass der Mann dunkelhaarig war?“  
„Nein. Es war einfach zu dunkel für ihn, er kann nur sicher sagen, dass es ein Mann war“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Ich werde die Anakonda ganz aus dem Schaufenster raus nehmen müssen. Dem Angreifer ist es eindeutig egal gewesen, wen oder was er da eventuell verletzen könnte.“  
Er ließ das Terrarium schweben und sah sich dabei im ganzen Raum um, es gab keinen anderen Platz. Das war einfach zu groß, wenn er es woanders haben wollte, dann musste er andere Schlangen ins Schaufenster stellen und das war ja nicht der Sinn der Sache.  
Er wollte weder die Anakonda, noch eine andere Schlange, gefährdet sehen, seufzend stellte er das Terrarium auf dem ursprünglichen Platz wieder ab.  
„Dann muss ich sie wohl abends raus nehmen, das ist mühsam. Sie kommt zwar alleine aus dem Terrarium, aber dabei reibt sie sich auch an der Kante, auf Dauer ist das nicht gut. Und sie wird heute fressen, da ist sie sowieso mindestens eine Woche so gut wie unbeweglich.“  
„Und wahrscheinlich auch wesentlich schwerer“ stellte Severus ernst fest:  
„Du hast doch gesagt, sie braucht eigentlich kein Terrarium. Nimm den Wärmestein raus, lege ihn hinter die Theke und lass sie hier frei rumschlängeln.“  
Harry schwieg, dann nickte er zustimmend und ließ den Wärmestein auf einen Platz hinter die Theke schweben. So konnte er noch da arbeiten, und sie auch darauf liegen, das Terrarium ließ er in das Hinterzimmer schweben.  
„Das ist die beste Möglichkeit, die ich derzeit habe“ bestimmte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Ich gehe jetzt erstmal hoch, mich anziehen, und ihr könnt ja die Anakonda schon mal aus der Wanne nehmen und abtrocknen.“  
Harry lief hoch, zurück in seine Wohnung, dort machte er sich erstmal frisch und feuerte Grace den Kamin an. Sofort sprang sie in das Feuer und hüpfte darin herum, als wäre sie ein glückliches Küken im Nest.  
Manchmal merkte man ihr eben auch an, dass sie noch keine Verbrennung hatte und damit noch sehr jung war.  
Harry ging wieder runter und sah dort wie die Anakonda gerade ihren Wärmestein bezog.  
„Ich will nicht mehr“ zischelte sie leise:  
„Bring mir mein Fleisch und lass mich einfach hier liegen. Das war alles zu viel für mich.“  
Harry übersetzte dies, woraufhin die beiden Männer die große Schlange besorgt ansahen und sie streichelten.  
„Anakondas neigen dazu schnell melancholisch zu werden, deswegen sind sie die Schlangen, die am meisten Zuneigung, Beschäftigung und Pflege brauchen. Sie lieben es abends bei ihrem Menschen zu liegen und sich streicheln zu lassen, oder ihn Morgens liebevoll zu wecken. Aber ich denke heute wird sie allein schon das Fleisch genügend aufmuntern. Was macht ihr Beiden eigentlich so früh Morgens hier? Besonders der werte Zaubereiminister, der ja noch gar nicht hier wohnt.“  
„Ich bin früh hier, damit ich die Arbeiter für mein Haus einweisen kann“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Und Severus habe ich gleich mit einem Zauber gerufen, als ich das zerstörte Schaufenster sah.“  
„Aber ich war sowieso auf dem Weg hier herunter, es ist Samstag, ich wollte mir ansehen welches Haus Lucius sich ausgesucht hat. Und er sagte mir, dass er heute Morgen hier ist.“  
„Und ihr überwacht mich nicht?“  
„Wir passen nur ein wenig, nebenbei, auf dich auf. Und es scheint ja auch notwendig zu sein. Wo ist Grace?“  
„Im Kamin“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Sie verbringt die Nächte immer bei mir Oben, und ich werde sie nicht dazu bringen hier Nachts wache zu halten.“  
„Deswegen haben wir nicht nach ihr gefragt“ schmunzelte Lucius:  
„Aber es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du jemanden hättest, der aufpasst. Hast du noch eine Boa? Schneeflocke macht ja ihren Job sehr gut, habe ich gehört.“  
„Sie ist perfekt“ nickte Severus zustimmend.  
„Nein, ich habe derzeit keine da, und wenn, dann wäre ich ihr Besitzer. Sie arbeiten nur für ihre Besitzer, sie fixieren sich auf ihren Auftraggeber und nehmen das alles sehr ernst. Das gilt für fast jede Schlange. Und Besitzer bedeutet, Grace merkt, dass ich sie nicht verkaufe und will vielleicht ihr Fleisch irgendwann probieren.“  
„Grace ist sehr besitzergreifend.“  
„Sie hat mich als erstes gesehen, als sie „geboren wurde“ und ist vollkommen auf mich geprägt. Das ist nicht nur bei Phönixen so. Für sie bin ich Vater, Mutter, Bruder, Freund, Begleiter... alles eben. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass ich nicht für immer bei ihr bin und vielleicht legt es sich auch ein wenig nach der ersten Verbrennung. Aber ich habe ihr auch versprochen, geschworen, solange für sie zu sorgen, wie ich dazu fähig bin, das wird sie nie vergessen. Und sie würde einen Partner an meiner Seite durchaus akzeptieren. Das ist unsere Vereinbarung, eine Art Vertrag, der auch beinhaltet, dass ich einen passenden Nachfolger für mich aussuche. Also, da ihr Beide ja schon mal da seid... wie wäre es wenn ihr Frühstück besorgt?“  
„Wieso sollten wir?“  
„Weil Professor Severus Snape mich persönlich geweckt hat, anstatt mich mit einem Zauber zu rufen... und das wahrscheinlich nur, weil er gehofft hat, ich würde nackt schlafen...“  
„Niemals. Ich wollte nicht, dass du runter stürmst und in das Glas trittst.“  
„Ja ja“ Harry lächelte verschmitzt, er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst, trotzdem aber waren die beiden Männer wenig später auf dem Weg, ein Frühstück zu besorgen.  
Der junge Mann nahm das zum Anlass sich die Wunden auf der Anakonda noch mal anzusehen, sie waren wirklich nicht tief, trotzdem zauberte er so etwas wie ein magisches Pflaster darauf.  
„Du brauchst jemanden der deinen Laden bewacht“ verkündete Lucius, als er zusammen mit Severus, zurück kehrte. Sie hatten frischen Kaffee, belegte Brötchen und Kürbis-Crossiants dabei.  
„Jemanden, der entweder bereit ist die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben, oder einen leichten Schlaf hat. Jemanden, dem es nichts ausmacht hier auf einem Stuhl zu schlafen, umgeben von all den Schlangen“ fügte Severus hinzu:  
„Und wir wissen auch genau, wer dafür geeignet ist.“  
„Wer“ fragte Harry verwirrt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber vielleicht war das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Doch wer machte freiwillig so einen Job?  
„Dracos zweiter Pate“ verkündete der Zaubereiminister fröhlich:  
„Und das Beste ist, er ist der Meinung, er schuldet dir noch was.“  
„Mir?“  
„Ja, genau dir. Vertrau uns, er wird auf deinen Laden solange aufpassen wie es notwendig ist, und Grace wird ihn genauso lieben, wie die Schlangen auch“ nickte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts lächelnd:  
„Ich werde ihm noch Heute schreiben und dann musst du dir nie wieder Sorgen machen.“  
„Okay“ Harry war noch etwas misstrauisch, aber die Beiden zeigten sich so begeistert, da konnte es ja niemand schlimmes sein... hoffentlich.


	10. Chapter 10

„Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, wer dieser zweite Pate von Draco ist... aber Draco weiß ja nicht, dass sie es mir nicht sagen wollten“ Harry verfasste grummelnd, am Abend, einen Brief an seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind:  
„Dieses Schreiben ist ganz unverbindlich, ich schreibe ihm zusätzlich noch, dass Remus mein zweiter Pate ist. Das wird ihn gesprächiger machen... Und das ist auch nicht gelogen...“ Harry erfuhr es noch kurz vor der Schlacht, während seiner Weltreise aber schrieben sie sich nur selten und die letzten Monate gar nicht mehr. Das musste aber nichts bedeuten, laut Lucius war Remus derzeit in Kanada und ließ sich dort von den guten Werwolf-Heilern versorgen. Besonders was den Wolfsbanntrank anging, war da einiges an Hilfe zu finden. Da war es auch kein Wunder, dass er keine Zeit hat dem jungen Helden zu schreiben, und dieser musste sich selbst auch erstmal um seinen Laden kümmern.  
Wenn Harry bereit war Grace nach Kanada zu schicken, oder eine Eule in der Poststelle fand, die diesen langen Flug mitmachte, dann schrieb er seinem zweiten Paten ganz sicher wieder.  
Aber erstmal ging es für Grace nach Loch Ness, um zu erfahren wer denn dem kleinen Draco noch die Windeln wechseln durfte. Wobei Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob sich Severus je so etwas stinkendes angetan hatte. Die Aufgabe des ersten Paten war es ja eigentlich nur, die Nabelschnur durchzuschneiden, den Test zu machen ob das Kind auch magisch begabt war und am Ende die Hochzeit zu organisieren. Der zweite Pate war mehr Babysitter und derjenige der einsprang, wenn der erste Pate ausfiel.  
Und man setzte in seinem Testament fest, dass der zweite Pate der Vormund des Kindes wurde, oder es sogar adoptieren sollte, wenn die Eltern plötzlich verstarben. Also musste es jemand sein, dem Lucius und Narcissa vollkommen vertrauten, dem sie ihr einziges Kind und den Erben des Malfoy-Vermögen anvertrauten.  
Harry wusste, seine Eltern hatten verfügt das Sirius ihn adoptieren sollte, nicht Remus, wohl weil dieser ein Werwolf war und sie Sirius für „sicherer“ hielten. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass er nach ihrem Tod in Askaban landete und Remus nicht mal die Chance erhielt, sich Harry anzunehmen.  
Meistens war es jedoch wirklich so, dass der zweite Pate genau nach diesen Kriterien ausgesucht wurde... und Severus Snape, der Draco adoptierte... das konnten sich bestimmt noch nicht mal Lucius und Narcissa vorstellen.  
Der Schulleiter mochte vielleicht Kinder, aber mit einem Baby, zum Beispiel, wäre er sicher vollkommen überfordert gewesen.  
Der junge Mann steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und brachte ihn Grace.  
„Würdest du den Draco bringen? Ich weiß nicht wo er gerade ist, entweder zuhause oder auf der Arbeit, aber ich wette, du kannst ihn ausmachen und musst nicht fliegen. Wenn du zurück bist, dann habe ich gutes Rindfleisch für dich, ganz zarte Streifen. Und wenn du auf seine Antwort wartest, dann lege ich die Streifen vorher kurz ins Kaminfeuer.“  
Die hatte Harry noch von einer Hüfte abgemacht, bevor er das größere Stück dann der Anakonda gab. Grace nahm den Brief mit dem Schnabel und schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, dann verschwand sie plötzlich im Nichts.  
„Gut, sie ist bestimmt gleich zurück“ Harry atmete tief durch, dann schloss er seine Ladentür ab und sah sich jede Schlange noch einmal kurz an. Im Laufe des Tages waren einige Arbeiter im Nebenhaus ein und aus gegangen, Lucius tauchte noch zweimal auf und arbeitete ansonsten im Ministerium, Severus blieb den ganzen Tag über in der Schule.  
Am nächsten Tag, den Sonntag, würde Harry auch öffnen, allein auch weil sicher einige zum Shoppen nach Hogsmeade kamen, denn außer dem Metzger und dem Bäcker hatten alle Geschäfte geöffnet.  
Harry selbst würde sich bestimmt auch mal einen freien Tag nehmen, aber das entschied er spontan und sicher würde er das nicht in seiner ersten Woche tun.  
Seufzend sah er auf sein Schaufenster, dann zauberte er und schon kam sein Schlafsack angeschwebt.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich den nie wieder benutzen“ murmelte er leise und breitete das Objekt neben der Theke aus.  
„Du schläfst hier“ fragte der Inland-Taipan zischelnd:  
„Menschen brauchen doch ein Bett.“  
„Ja, und es wird auch kein angenehmer Schlaf sein, aber was soll ich tun? Was ist wenn der Kerl das nächste mal Feuer hier rein zaubert?“  
„Dann verbrennst du vielleicht auch und kannst keinen anderen Schlangen mehr ein schönes Zuhause vermitteln.“  
Harry schwieg, es rührte ihn schon sehr, was er da zu hören bekam. So nahm er den Inland-Taipan aus seinem Terrarium und setzte sich mit ihm auf den Schlafsack, streichelte ihn sanft.  
„So schnell verbrenne ich nicht, und ich habe einen sehr leichten Schlaf. Ich wäre sogar der bessere Aufpasser, als dieser mysteriöser zweite Pate von Draco, aber ich muss ja tagsüber fit sein, um hier mit euch zu arbeiten.“  
Grace kehrte zurück, sie erschien einfach auf ihrer Stange und hatte einen Brief dabei. Sofort brachte Harry den Taipan zurück in seine Behausung und holte sich das Antwortschreiben, des zukünftigen Heilers.  
„Ich war gerade bei einem Patienten, als Grace auf meiner Schulter erschien“ war der erste Satz:  
„Und dann nur, weil du wissen willst, wer mein zweiter Pate ist? Die alte Oma hat geschrien als wäre es nicht ein Phönix, sondern Voldemort persönlich. Ich dachte schon sie bekommt einen Herzinfarkt, zusätzlich zu ihrer Furunkelvergiftung. Und statt das Grace mir mit ein paar Tränen hilft, hackt sie auf mir rum bis ich die Antwort geschrieben habe. Du schuldest mir was, Potter!  
Mein zweiter Pate ist Fenrir Greyback, Mum hat ihn persönlich für mich ausgesucht, sie waren schon von Kindheit an beste Freunde. Eigentlich sollte sie auch ihn heiraten, da er genauso reinblütig wie Dad war, und Dad sollte Andromeda oder Bellatrix bekommen, aber dann wurde Onkel Fenrir während der Schulzeit gebissen und alles hat sich geändert“ Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, Fenrir Greyback, der sollte kommen und auf seinen Laden aufpassen:  
„Onkel Fenrir ist wirklich der beste, ich habe fast jede Sommerferien bei ihm, in seinem Haus in Irland, verbracht. Wahrscheinlich fragst du nicht ohne Grund nach ihm, sollte er bei dir auftauchen, warum auch immer, zeig einfach keine Angst. Du wirst dann überrascht sein, wie liebevoll und fürsorglich er in Wirklichkeit ist. Übrigens hat er dafür gesorgt, dass die Werwölfe aus der Kolonie, während der Schlacht auf unserer Seite sind. Voldemort wollte das eigentlich anders herum haben, ich wette er war ziemlich überrascht, als es dann nicht so war. Und er hat bis zum Schluss nichts geahnt, er dachte wirklich Onkel Fenrir ist ihm loyal gegenüber.  
Du schuldest mir was, Potter, denn eigentlich dürfen Tiere auch gar nicht hier in St. Mungos rein und meine Chefs haben Grace natürlich gesehen. Ihre Blicke waren nicht sonderlich begeistert, das gibt gleich sicher noch Ärger für mich.“  
Harry sah schweigend auf den Brief, Fenrir Greyback... andererseits, Draco hatte keinen Grund ihn anzulügen und das mit Narcissa stimmte sicher auch. Dann war dieser Werwolf sicher auch eine Art letzte Verbindung zu der verstorbenen Mrs. Malfoy. Ob er sehr um seine beste Freundin trauerte?  
Aber wieso glaubte Greyback, er schulde Harry etwas und warum war er ein guter Bewacher des Ladens... andererseits, Werwölfe hatten ganz sicher einen sehr leichten Schlaf, besonders solch natürliche wie Fenrir.  
Der war doch auch außerhalb des Vollmonds mehr Wolf als Mensch... Draco hatte die Sommerferien bei ihm verbracht, da war doch immer mindestens eine Verwandlung mit drin gewesen.  
Und eigentlich schuldete Harry diesem Werwolf was, und nicht anders herum, denn natürlich hatte er bemerkt wie ungefähr fünfzig Werwölfe auf der Seite der Guten, gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser, kämpften. Teilweise mit bloßen Händen und viel Kraft.  
Der junge Mann zauberte eine Phiole herbei, mit der er normalerweise Schlangengift auffing und ging damit zu Grace.  
„Los, gib mir ein paar Tränen“ forderte er sie auf und hielt ihr die Phiole hin:  
„Draco ist sauer und er hat, wegen dir, wahrscheinlich Ärger mit seinen Ausbildern. Also wirst du diese Phiole jetzt hier mindestens halbvoll machen und ihm dann bringen.“  
Eigentlich war er ja auch selbst schuld, dass er Grace zu Draco schickte und diese ihn auch wirklich sofort aufsuchte.  
Etwas was auch der Phönixdame bewusst war, woraufhin sie ihm nur ihren geöffneten Schnabel zeigte und sich dann weigerte.  
„Komm schon, dir macht das doch nichts aus, und wenn du dann zurück bist, wartet auch der brennende Kamin auf dich. Und natürlich das Fleisch.“  
Grace zögerte, dann stieß sie ein leises Krächzen aus und füllte die Phiole mit sechs ihrer Tränen. Das reichte vollkommen... Harry schloss das Objekt gerade, da hörte er wie jemand wie wild an seine Ladentür klopfte, er sah hin und es war Severus Snape. Verwirrt öffnete er ihm.  
„Phönixtränen“ schnappte der Schulleiter nach Luft, er musste es durch das Schaufenster gesehen haben:  
„Allein mit dem was du da in der Phiole hast, können wir ein Jahr lang die Schüler heilen.“  
„Die sind nicht für Hogwarts“ natürlich wusste Harry, dass Phönixtränen gut gestreckt und in vielen Tränken verarbeitet werden konnten, aber trotzdem war er nicht bereit sie dem Schulleiter zu überlassen.  
„Was willst du dafür“ wollte dieser sofort verhandeln, aber Harry holte einen Leinenbeutel hervor und legte die Phiole dort hinein.  
„Die sind nicht für Hogwarts“ er gab den Beutel an Grace weiter und schon verschwand sie.  
„Aber sie ist auf dem Weg zu jemanden, den sie kennt. Also verkaufst, oder verschenkst, du die Tränen.“  
„Nein“ Harrys Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich etwas, er war sicher nicht böse auf den Professor, aber er hatte auch keine Lust mit diesem zu diskutieren:  
„Die sind für jemanden, dem ich und Grace etwas schulden. Du kannst ja demnächst Blut von Greyback nehmen, wenn der hier auf meinen Laden aufpasst.“  
„Du weißt es? Dann hast du es von Draco... sie ist auf dem Weg zu ihm? Ich gebe dir auch Informationen, für ein paar Tränen.“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“ maulte Harry:  
„Und was machst du eigentlich schon wieder hier?“  
„Ich war auf dem Weg zu den drei Besen, um etwas zu trinken.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja wirklich. Auch wenn Samstag Abend wahrscheinlich einige Schüler dort drin sitzen, sie hat mir auch für heute ein neues Feuerwhiskey-Rezept versprochen. Hoffentlich nicht wieder mit Erdbeer-Lakritz, das war ekelhaft und ich habe es noch drei Tage später ständig geschmeckt. Willst du mitkommen?“ Der Blick des Professors fiel auf den Schlafsack, eindeutig wollte Harry, bis zum Eintreffen des Werwolfs, selbst im Verkaufsraum schlafen.  
Und das sollte er eigentlich nicht tun müssen, denn er musste ja tagsüber fit sein.  
Der junge Mann folgte dem Blick nachdenklich, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Aber nicht lange, wer weiß was sich hier so rum treibt, während ich vor einem Feuerwhiskey sitze.“  
Grace kehrte zurück und hatte einen einfachen Zettel dabei, Draco bedankte sich für die Tränen, verzieh ihm und Grace alles.  
„Grace könnte aufpassen“ schlug Severus vor.  
„Grace geht jetzt mit ihrem versprochenen Fleisch in den Kamin. Warte kurz, ich bringe sie hoch und mache ihr schnell alles bereit“ Harry holte sich die Phönixdame auf die Schulter und brachte sie in die Wohnung, dort feuerte er den Kamin an und legte die zarten Fleischscheiben auf das brennende Holz. Schon saß Grace in den Flammen und quiekte fröhlich herum, Harry lächelte amüsiert und ging dann wieder runter, wo Severus gerade noch die Anakonda streichelte und ihre Wunden untersuchte.  
„Ich bekomme sicher noch meine Phönixtränen“ bestimmte der Schulleiter, als sie zusammen den Laden verließen:  
„Irgendwann sehe ich etwas, was du brauchst und nur ich dir besorgen kann, und dann muss ich mir etliche Zeit keine Sorgen mehr wegen verletzter Schüler machen. Und was Fenrir angeht, der gibt, wenn überhaupt, nur für einzelne Personen sein Blut ab. Und dazu hat es nur halb so gute Heilfähigkeiten wie die Tränen eines Phönix. Ich lade dich heute Abend ein.“  
„Ich glaube ich bezahle meinen Feuerwhiskey heute selbst“ nickte Harry misstrauisch, dann aber lachte er fröhlich auf und betrat zusammen mit dem Schulleiter das gut besuchte Gasthaus.


	11. Chapter 11

„Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld, Rosmerta“ Professor Severus Snape packte den jungen Mann recht pragmatisch an, dann warf er ihn sich über die Schulter und bedachte die Wirtin dabei mit einigen finsteren Blicken. Harry, eben dieser junge Mann, nahm die nun sehr unbequeme Lage zum Anlass seinen Mageninhalt auf den Boden des Gasthauses zu verteilen, woraufhin Rosmerta ebenfalls einige finstere Blicke für die beiden Männer übrig hatte.  
„Das hast du verdient“ schnappte Severus und trug den betrunkenen Helden nach draußen, wo dieser sich gleich noch mal übergab:  
„Was hast du Heute gegessen, verdammt.“  
„Ich hab mir einen Zentauren gekocht“ sang Harry daraufhin:  
„Und der Werwolf hat ihn auch gemocht.“  
„Ganz wunderbar reimen kannst du ja noch“ fauchte der Direktor von Hogwarts sarkastisch und trug den schlechten Sänger zu dessen Haus rüber:  
„Ich fasse es nicht, ich habe mindestens das Doppelte getrunken und spüre noch gar nichts.“  
„Wen nur noch die Tränke zusammen halten, den kann auch kein Alkohol zusammen falten“ sang Harry, rülpste und übergab sich noch mal direkt vor seiner Ladentür.  
„Na, damit wirst du Morgen früh noch Spaß haben, ich mache das sicher nicht weg“ bestimmte Severus und knackte dann das Schloss einfach mit einem Zauber:  
„Sieh Grace ist auch noch wach. Willst du mir nicht noch ein Lied über ihre Herkunft singen? Wenn du doch so schön reimen kannst.“  
Harry rülpste nur, Grace stieß einen etwas empörten Schrei aus und setzte sich dann auf die andere Schulter des Professors. Von dort aus untersuchte sie den jungen Mann mit Schnabel und einem Fuß, dann ließ sie ihre Empörung erneut hören.  
„Das ist sicher nicht meine Schuld, aber er muss ins Bett und sollte nicht hier unten schlafen“ bestimmte Severus und trug die Beiden nach Oben in die Wohnung. Dort packte er Harry in sein Bett und zauberte diesem alles aus, außer die Shorts. Er sollte nicht in seinen Klamotten schlafen, erst recht nicht, wenn Gefahr bestand, dass er sich noch einmal übergab.  
„Du bleibst hier und passt auf“ wies er Grace an:  
„Ich schlafe unten im Verkaufsraum, und wenn er noch mal kotzt, rufst du mich.“ Der Professor sah ernst auf Harry runter, der gerade fest einschlief, da würde sich wahrscheinlich diese Nacht nichts mehr bewegen. Aber man konnte sich auch nie ganz sicher sein.  
Grace schüttelte sich, dann setzte sie sich auf ihre Stange, welche sie neben dem Bett hatte, und vergrub ihren Kopf unter dem Flügel... sie weigerte sich.  
„Was bist du nur für eine Freundin“ regte sich Severus sofort auf:  
„Ich schlafe extra unten in diesem alten Schlafsack, weil Harry das nicht machen kann, da kannst du wohl noch auf ihn aufpassen. Du schläfst doch sowieso den halben Tag, da wird dir das nichts ausmachen.“  
Und schon bekam er den geöffneten Schnabel des Phönix zu sehen, hätte er Harry und Grace nicht oft genug beobachtet, wüsste er nicht was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Aber so ging er in die Küche, holte ein beachtliches Steak aus dem Kühlschrank und brachte es ihr.  
„Und jetzt passe auf ihn auf, Harry wird dir sicher Morgen früh noch mal etwas dafür geben“ nickte er ihr zu, während sie das Fleisch glücklich verschlang. Wahrscheinlich war es das Steak des Helden gewesen, und nicht für den Vogel bestimmt, aber so konnte sich Severus deren Hilfe sicher sein.  
Kopfschüttelnd ging er wieder runter und wurde zischelnd von der verschlafenen Anakonda empfangen. Nun ja, sie hob zumindest den Kopf, in ihrem restlichen Körper verdaute sie ja noch die Rinderhüfte und das sah man auch. Immer wieder gingen Wellen durch ihren mächtigen Körper und da war ja auch noch die beachtliche Beule in der Mitte.  
„Harry geht es gut“ beruhigte er die Schlange, die er zwar nicht verstand, aber so wie er die Tiere mittlerweile kannte, waren sie alle sehr besorgt um den jungen Mann. Sie wussten auch genau was er für sie tat und er sah es ja auch an Schneeflocke, das waren nur die besten Schlangen aus der ganzen Welt.  
Seufzend setzte sich der Professor auf den Schlafsack am Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Theke, Harry wollte diese Nacht eigentlich auf seinen Laden aufpassen, das musste nun jemand anderes für ihn erledigen.  
Wenn sie Glück hatten kam Fenrir schon am nächsten Tag, Vollmond war ja gerade erstmal eine Woche her, es gab also nichts was ihn davon abhalten könnte.  
Und dann würde der alte Wolf auf den Laden aufpassen, während Harry schlief... Severus gähnte herzhaft, ein wenig spürte er den Alkohol ja doch, aber der Feuerwhiskey mit Schokolade war auch einfach zu gut gewesen.  
Wesentlich besser als das Zeug mit Erdbeer-Lakritz.  
Er gähnte erneut und dann fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu, aber er hatte ja sowieso einen leichten Schlaf und...

„Severus“ die Stimme von Harry James Potter riss den Schulleiter von Hogwarts aus einem traumlosen Schlaf:  
„Aufwachen, es ist Morgen.“  
„Mmh... mmh“ er öffnete die Augen vorsichtig und sah direkt in die tiefgrünen des Helden, was ihm einmal wieder zeigte wie sehr er Lily doch vermisste. Aber mittlerweile war es auch nur noch das Gefühl, welches sie ihm vermittelt hatte, gemocht zu werden... vielleicht sogar geliebt.  
Ja, natürlich gab es Menschen die ihn mochten, aber bei Lily war es eben noch ein wenig anders gewesen.  
„Bist du nicht mehr zur Schule hoch gekommen“ fragte Harry neugierig, er trug weiche, einfache Kleidung, schien vollkommen klar im Kopf zu sein und zeigte nicht einmal kleinste Anzeichen dafür einen Kater zu haben.  
„Ich habe hier auf deinen Laden aufgepasst“ wehrte Severus ab, war er etwa im Sitzen eingeschlafen, er sah sich kurz um:  
„Und ich habe meinen Job sehr gut erledigt. Es ist nichts passiert.“  
„Du hast lautstark geschnarcht und nicht mal mit gekriegt wie ich draußen vor der Tür die Kotze weg gezaubert habe“ versetzte Harry trocken, und da fiel Severus auch schon wieder Grace auf, die müde auf ihrer Stange saß. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich die ganze Nacht aufgepasst.  
„Aber vielleicht hat mich der Verbrecher durch das Schaufenster gesehen und riskierte lieber nichts. So oder so, es ist nichts passiert.“ Severus stand etwas mühsam auf und strich sich kurz durch das Haar, zum Glück war Sonntag und er musste nicht unbedingt in der Schule sein. Dafür hatte er ja auch einen hervorragenden Stellvertreter, der selbst gerne Schulleiter wäre und deswegen gern diese Aufgaben übernahm.  
Und dieser Mann wusste auch, Severus würde den Posten erst abgeben, wenn er tot vom Stuhl fiel... wenn er dann als Geist wieder aufwachte und weiter arbeiten konnte, würde er den Posten wohl nie abgeben.  
Er fühlte sich sehr wohl als Direktor von Hogwarts, und das wussten nicht nur die Kollegen... es war auch nicht das erste mal, dass er am Sonntag Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachte, aber zum ersten mal war Lucius nicht ebenfalls davon betroffen.  
„Und dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar. Willst du einen Kaffee“ fragte Harry neugierig, Severus nickte nur, aber als der junge Mann nach oben gehen wollte, hielt der Professor ihn auf.  
„Ich mache das“ erklärte er und ging selbst hoch:  
„Du kümmerst dich um deinen Laden, und die Schlangen. Da sehen einige ordentlich hungrig aus.“  
„Ich bin auch hungrig“ rief Harry ihm nach:  
„Und du sicher auch.“  
„Mmh“ Severus kam zurück und nickte zustimmend, dann verließ er den Laden und da weder Bäcker, noch Metzger, auf hatten, ging er einfach in die drei Besen hinein. Da bekam man auch ein komplettes Frühstück, Harry fütterte die Schlangen und säuberte einzelne Terrarien, da kehrte der Professor auch schon mit belegten Brötchen und Kaffee zurück.  
„Ich musste mir noch eine Standpauke anhören, weil du gestern bei Rosmerta auf den Boden gekotzt hast“ verkündete der Direktor ernst.  
„Habe ich das? Ich kann mich an kaum noch was erinnern... sie ist schuld, der Feuerwhiskey war zu gut“ Harry faltete gerade den Schlafsack zusammen:  
„Wenn ich Glück habe, kommt heute eine neue Klapperschlange.“  
„Wenn du Glück hast, steht heute Fenrir auf der Matte und dann kannst du auch nächste Nacht in deinem Bett schlafen.“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich von Glück sprechen kann, wenn Fenrir Greyback vor meiner Tür steht. Nicht, weil ich ihn vielleicht für gefährlich halte, aber sobald ihn jemand erkennt steht er doch am nächsten Morgen auf der ersten Seite des Tagespropheten.“  
„Dann sagst du den Reportern, dass du ihn gerufen hast, um auf deinen Laden aufzupassen. Du erzählst von den zwei Anschlägen und das Fenrir einen leichten Schlaf hat, und vielleicht schreckt das den Angreifer auch ab.“  
„Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn Fenrir ihn fängt und wir ihn anzeigen können. Am Ende sitzt er noch in zwei Jahren hier, weil wir nicht wissen, ob es vielleicht doch noch einen Anschlag geben könnte... Davon mal abgesehen, ich habe eigentlich keinen Platz für ihn.“  
„Er wird wahrscheinlich nebenan bei Lucius wohnen“ Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, im gleichen Moment tauchte der Zaubereiminister tatsächlich dem Laden auf:  
„Wie bestellt.“  
„Tatsächlich“ biss Harry in sein Brötchen, Lucius trat ein und sah die Beiden neugierig an:  
„Guten Morgen.“  
„Guten Morgen, so früh hätte ich Severus noch nicht hier erwartet.“  
„Wir haben die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht“ log Harry sofort:  
„In meinem Bett.“  
„Deine Nase wird rot“ stellte der Malfoy sofort fest:  
„Aber Severus zeigt Anzeichen eines Katers, deswegen kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er tatsächlich die Nacht über hier war. Fenrir trifft heute sicher ein, Draco hat mir gestern noch geschrieben, dass du nach ihm gefragt hast, Harry.“  
„Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, wieso er glaubt, er schulde mir noch etwas.“  
„Du hast Voldemort getötet und damit nicht nur die Menschen der magischen Nation befreit. Du hast auch Fenrir die Freiheit dadurch geschenkt. Sicher hätte Voldemort irgendwann raus gefunden, dass der alte Wolf gegen ihn arbeitet und das wäre sein sicherer Tod gewesen. Und dann wären auch die Werwölfe aus der Kolonie nicht mehr sicher gewesen, die das nur mitgemacht haben, weil sie Fenrir bedingungslos vertrauen. Er war eine Zeitlang auch ihr Anführer, sie nennen das den obersten Wolf, eine Art König.“  
„Er ist mir nichts schuldig, es war meine Pflicht Voldemort zu töten“ Harry hielt inne:  
„Aber ich nehme seine Hilfe trotzdem gerne an, besonders weil ich von allen anderen nicht mal einen warmen Händedruck bekam. Ich habe mein eigenes Leben nicht nur einmal aufs Spiel gesetzt, um meine Pflicht zu erfüllen, es ist schön wenigstens ein bisschen Dankbarkeit zu erfahren.“  
„Wir sind dir auch dankbar“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Besonders ich, und auch Lucius, sicher auch Draco.“  
„Und das... fühlt sich sehr gut an“ lächelte Harry sanft und aß sein Brötchen auf:  
„Lucius, kann Fenrir bei dir nebenan wohnen?“  
„Ich bin auch hier um meinen Schlüssel bei dir zu lassen, damit du ihm diesen gibt’s, sollte ich nicht mehr hier sein. Ich muss heute nicht ins Ministerium, aber Draco bat mich auch gestern noch um einen Besuch bei ihm. Es las sich sehr aufgeregt.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund langsam, er ahnte da was, wenn er sah, wie Lucius sich immer mal wieder etwas zu sehr auf seinen Gehstock stützte. Das war wohl etwas was er noch aus der Schlacht zurück behalten hatte.  
„Ich glaube, du solltest unbedingt sofort zu ihm apparieren“ nickte der Held dann, sicher hatte Draco ihm gleich nach dem Erhalt der Tränen geschrieben und so wie er den zukünftigen Heiler einschätzte, dachte dieser sicher sofort an seinen Vater.  
„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch. Lass den Schlüssel hier und wir warten auf Fenrir“ forderte Severus, er hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken wie Harry.  
„Sicher...“ staunte der Zaubereiminister, woraufhin er den Schlüssel vor holte und ihn Harry übergab:  
„Es ist noch nicht wirklich was eingerichtet, aber so wie ich Fenrir kenne, bringt er mindestens sein Bett mit. Er ist ein unruhiger Schläfer, deswegen ist seines magisch verstärkt.“  
„Er könnte sich doch auch ein neues verzaubern“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Er ist auch ein Werwolf, er zaubert nur, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist. Und bis er den Zauber raus gesucht hat, hat er sein eigenes Bett dreimal klein gezaubert und in die Hosentasche gesteckt. Ich komme später noch mal und schaue ob ich irgendwie helfen kann.“  
Lucius verließ den Laden wieder und apparierte weg, Severus nahm sich auch ein Brötchen und sah dann Harry auffordernd an.  
„Und jetzt können wir uns einmal über Grace und ihre Tränen unterhalten, und wie viele sie dafür an Hogwarts spenden wird.“  
„Wie wäre es wenn du sie selbst darum bittest und mich endlich damit in Ruhe lässt“ schlug Harry grinsend vor und zog seine Handschuhe an:  
„Ich muss bei den Königskobras noch etwas sauber machen und dann hoffe ich, dass auch meine Klapperschlange heute eintrifft.“


End file.
